So Little Time
by The Scribe2
Summary: Post First Movie: It's been two years and Logan has returned to the mansion.  He and Rogue rekindle their friendship, but could there be more between them? Rogan, Storm/C. Xavier
1. The First Two Days

So Little Time

Author: The Scribe

Rating: R

Summary: Post First Movie: It's been two years and Logan has returned to the Mansion. He and Rogue rekindle their friendship, but could there be more between them?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

The First Two Days

**Rogue **

She hadn't dreamt of him in a long time, but tonight he was there. Sometime in the late night hours she dreamed he came into her room. She sensed his presence even before she heard his rough voice saying, "I think it's time." The side of the bed dipped as he sat down. Rogue suddenly forgot to breathe as he leaned forward and captured her lips, his warm breath fanning across her face. A shiver traveled through her as their tongues met and teased, her heart racing and flipping in her chest. Abruptly the kiss ended and Logan pulled back. Rogue ran her fingers over her newly kissed lips and whispered, "Are you really here?" His mouth curved in a smile as he replied, "No, but I will be soon."

Rogue came awake slowly feeling a keen sense of loss. Her blood ran hotly through her and the area between her legs throbbed dully. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her tangle of hair, sweeping it away from her face. The dream seemed strangely out of place. She had managed to get over her crush on Logan not long after he left, and as it turned out, it hadn't been all that hard. A big reason for that had been the emotions he had passed to her on the top of the Statue of liberty. She had felt his strong affection for Jean and his fondness for her; Rogue, which was purely paternal. Armed with that knowledge she had begun to notice other guys around the school who were noticing her, too. Their interest combined with new friendships formed with her classmates and Ororo Munroe, made it comfortable to move on. Logan was still extremely special to her, but she saw their relationship for what it was.

It had been a little over two years since she had seen Logan, but she heard from him from time to time. Every few months she would get a post card and about once a year, he would call to say, "I haven't forgotten you, kid. I just haven't found what I'm looking for." Now that she was older, she could only imagine what he must of thought of her and her girlhood crush. That thought brought her back to the dream. It wasn't the most erotic dream she had ever had, but it stayed with her as she climbed out of bed and undressed to take a shower. She felt so weird being stirred by a dream where Logan kissed her. It was a kiss, just a kiss, and from Logan of all people. Rogue stepped under the spray of hot water and sighed. It had been almost three years since anyone could safely touch her and it was beginning to wear on her nerves.

She was just about to start dating Bobby again. They had been a couple for a few months when she had first arrived at the school but then they had settled into a comfortable friendship. She had been taken by surprise last night at graduation when he had asked her out. Now as she ran a soapy sponge over herself she wondered what would happen that night. She wanted something to happen between them and the impossibility of it made her stomach ache. Quickly finishing her shower Rogue got out and looked at herself in the mirror. She would be twenty soon and the only guy she had ever kissed was David and that had been just an innocent meeting of their lips that had very nearly killed him. She touched her lips now watching her reflection. The woman in the mirror slowly ran fingertips down herself, stroking her damp skin. In the past it had been enough to fantasize and occasionally satisfy her own needs but she was restless now and, if she were completely honest with herself, a little lonely.

She did have a full life. She went to various training courses by day and in the evening she spent her time hanging out with her school friends or having heart-to-hearts with Ororo, but something was always missing. Rogue knew without a doubt that the something was intimacy. She thought back to all the steamy stories the other girls her age would exchange while she could only sit back and listen. After those gossip sessions Rogue would always seek out Storm, who was her closest and dearest friend, and pour out her fears and frustrations. Storm always seemed to know what to say to alleviate her worries. Not only that, but she always shared things with Rogue about herself in a manner that showed she saw Rogue as an adult. But not even her friendship with Ororo could completely fill the void.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue leaned into the mirror and spoke to herself. "Stop feeling so damned sorry for yourself. You've got a party to go to."

After blow-drying her hair, Rogue slipped into a floral sundress with spaghetti straps, pulling on a sheer over blouse to cover her arms. She finished off the look with strappy sandals, short lace gloves and a multi- strand pearl choker. With one last look at herself in the mirror Rogue dashed off to help with the preparations for the professor's garden party.

**Logan **

Home…what a strange feeling that word evoked. Westchester had become Logan's north as he'd muddled through the mess that was his past. As he had hit dead end after dead end, his frustration had began to consume him. He was out of leads now, but he wasn't ready to give up. He just needed to recharge and to find more information and he knew just where to get it. Xavier had promised to help in anyway he could and Logan was about to test that promise. But there were other things that drew him to the school for gifted youngsters.

There was Rogue. It would be good to see her, to make sure she had been treated okay. If she hadn't there would be hell to pay, but he was fairly sure he had left her in good hands. Then there was Jean…Jean. Just the thought of her had his pace quickening toward the front door of the large mansion. What he found when he walked in was not what he had expected. It was early afternoon on Saturday and it was summer. There should have been a slurry of mutant kids running around tearing the place apart, but instead he was greeted with the sight of a dozen of what had to be caterers dressed in black slacks and crisp white shirts.

His eyes quickly scanned the room looking for a familiar face then a glimpse of red caught his eye. There she was, the object of his thoughts and desires, decked out in a deep red cocktail dress that stopped at the knee showing off her glorious legs. She was flanked by two of the caterers. They huddled together as she gave them some kind of directions. As he made his way over to her, she looked up and took a double take.

"Logan?"

"How's it going, Red?"

She went easily into his arms. "It's good to see you, Logan," she said softly.

"It's good to be home, such that it is." With a raised eyebrow he waved a hand around. "What's all this?"

"Come with me and I'll explain." She linked their arms and began to lead him to the back lawn. "You're aware of the legislation that Senator Kelly was advocating before…everything."

"Before he was killed and replaced," he finished for her.

Jean nodded as she sighed. "Before he died, Kelly had many supporters. They immediately picked up where he left off. The mutant registration didn't pass, of course, but they meant to see that a similar bill did. But then Xavier began an organization called The National Association of Mutants. People in some fairly high places came forward admitting to being mutants and joined our cause. Our Association also has many human backers who lend us strength. We advocate mutant awareness so that humans may come to accept us and not fear or reject us so easily. Our philosophy is that by coming forward we make it possible for the younger generations of mutants to retain their anonymity. And, because of the united front brought on by the Association, we're not as subject to persecution as we once were." She raised a hand to the festive group of people and continued, "This party is sort of a fundraiser slash recruiting session. We always need funds and we are always looking for new members."

By the time Jean had finished speaking the two of them had made their way into the throng of guests. Logan caught sight of a few of the kids he had met during his first stay at the mansion, only they were the adult versions of themselves. Logan nodded his head toward the young woman whom he had seen walk through a wall. "That girl has really grown up. I can't wait to see Rogue. I bet I wouldn't recognize her."

Jean smiled and patted his arm saying, "You have no idea." They came to a stop where Professor X sat surrounded by Scott and several other people Logan didn't know.

"Logan, you've come back to us at the perfect time." Logan approached the professor and took his offered hand in a firm shake.

Logan gave him a friendly nod and said, "This is some shindig you're putting on here, Professor. I feel a bit underdressed." He looked down pointedly at his faded t-shirt and pair of jeans.

Xavier waved away his negativity. "Nonsense. Have something to eat."

"The caterers are phenomenal," Jean told Logan. "You should definitely take advantage." She smiled at him.

"I'll be sure to do that." He gave her a once over glance before meeting her eyes again.

Scott came forward then, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Good to see you, Logan. Will you walk with me a minute?" Logan didn't like the sound of that but he complied anyway.

Scott stuffed his hands in the pockets of his khaki slacks as they slowly strolled away from the professor and the others. "I'm only going to say this once. Things have changed since you left. I don't know if you've noticed but there's a very beautiful, very expensive ring on Jean's finger." Scott cocked a brow and looked at Logan. "Have I said enough?"

Logan was silent a moment before making his reply. "For now, Cyke, you've said quite enough."

"Good." Scott stopped walking suddenly and asked, "You did bring the bike back, right?"

Logan laughed. "Hell, no. I traded that thing in and got a great deal on an RV. It's out front. You should take a look, it's a beauty."

"You son of a bitch," Scott said softly but couldn't stop the smile that stole onto his lips. When he looked up something seemed to catch his eye. "I see someone over there that'd probably like to say hello." Scott started walking toward a small group of young adults. "Rogue, look who's here."

The woman that turned wasn't Rogue. She couldn't be. This woman had long dark hair with no sign of white anywhere and very evident curves that were wrapped in some flowery dress the hung down just above trim ankles. This woman moved like…hell, he didn't know what, but it was definitely nice. This couldn't be…

"Logan!" Oh God, it was her.

**Rogue **

Rogue's heart skipped a beat when she turned and saw Logan. The sight of him triggered long forgotten images and emotions, both hers and his. It had taken a lot not to run to him, but her excitement wasn't completely contained.

"Logan," was all she could think to say as she reached him.

He pulled her into his arms; careful of the skin they both had exposed, then held her out at arms length saying, "Damn, you've grown." The smile that broke out on her face was probably huge, but so what. "What happened to your hair?"

She reached up to touch her silken tresses. "I dyed it. I needed something new so I went for dark brown. This used to be natural for me," she said, delighted by his reaction.

He only shook his head looking dazed. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Rogue graduated from battle training yesterday," Scott said then, feeling like an intruder.

"I'm sorry I missed that, kid," Logan said with a slight frown. "Let me take you out tonight to celebrate."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't tonight. I have a date." She almost laughed at the look that popped onto his face.

"A date," Logan said stunned once again. He looked at Scott. "She's got a date."

"Yeah, I heard her say so. You know I'm not completely sure, and don't quote me on this, but I think that's where two people go out and have fun. You know, maybe take in a movie…" Scott let his remark trail off as he smiled at Rogue.

Logan snorted. "That was a really good stab at humor, but don't be such an ass." Rogue did laugh then, but put an apologetic hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, Logan. Why don't you meet me in training room four tomorrow morning around 11:00 and I'll show you some moves that I've learned. Then we can grab some lunch."

"Sounds good to me, kid." As he spoke the words his eyes seemed to be searching her face and she shivered under his intense scrutiny. When his eyes met hers again, Rogue felt herself drowning in the green pools. Damn him for still having that effect on her.

As if sensing he was in the way, Scott looked in the direction of the small group of guests surrounding the professor, saying, "I see Jean waving me over, if you'll excuse me." He gave them both a brief smile before rejoining his fiancé.

"I was just about to get something to eat," Rogue said then to Logan in invitation.

"I'm always ready to eat," he replied.

As the two of them strolled over to the buffet table, Rogue smiled to herself. She had forgotten how ruggedly handsome Logan was. When she had been pulled into his arms he had felt so warm and solid and he had a wonderful smell to him, too. Not of cologne the way Bobby always smelled, but that sexy musty scent of a sweaty man. Rogue almost wished she wasn't going out with Bobby that night, stressing the almost.

"What are you smiling about," he asked her catching her off guard.

"I was just thinking that you've changed, too. You seem a lot more easy going now." It wasn't a complete lie. She had been thinking it.

"I've learned to have more patience with things since the last time we saw each other," he said matter-of-factly.

"We'll see how long that lasts," she said with a raised brow while handing him a small clear plastic plate.

He gave her a surprised chuckle. "I forgot how well you know me."

Rogue began to fill her plate with various finger foods when John came up to them.

"Rogue, old lady Webster has been asking about you."

Rogue sighed and said to Logan, "She was one of the people at the UN summit that night two years ago. When she heard about what happened to me she joined the professor's organization and she's always making hefty contributions." Clinching her teeth Rogue continued, "She's also determined to drive me crazy. She parades me around every time we have one of these things. Here John," she said handing him her plate. "It doesn't look as though I'm going to get to eat it." She turned to Logan, saying, "I'll see you later." As she walked away in search of Helen Webster, Rogue smiled and ran a hand over the hairs that were standing up on the back of her neck.

**Logan **

Logan stayed at the party for about an hour eating his fill and talking to the various people that the professor introduced him to. He was just about to hit the buffet table again when Jean approached him.

"You must be exhausted. If you're ready I'll show you to your room."

That plan sounded perfect to Logan. It gave him the chance to spend some time with Jean without a watchful eye. "Lead the way."

Once in the room she turned on the lamps in the room for him then with a mischievous smile said, "I think you'll be comfortable here."

"Déjà vu," he said giving her a small grin. "But I hope to hell your boyfriend doesn't make a guest appearance this time around."

"It's not likely. He's going to be tied up with the guests." Logan's smile widened. As if sensing she had said too much she turned her head and busied herself with pulling extra blankets out of the storage cabinet.

He came up behind her breathing in her scent. He swept her hair away from one side of her neck and brushed his lips against the delicate skin. "I've missed you," he said quietly.

She turned and stepped around him putting the blankets at the foot of the bed. "Rogue has really grown up, hasn't she?" She didn't look at him as she said the words.

"Yes…yes she has grown. And I think I'm making you just a bit nervous."

She turned toward him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's hot as hell and you just pulled out three blankets for me unnecessarily." He came toward her, staring into her eyes intently.

Giving him a small smile she said, "You never know."

Sitting down on the bed he asked her, "Tell me about Rogue. She seems to have made some friends."

Seeming to be more comfortable with that particular subject matter, she sat down beside him. "Yes, she and the other students her age get along very well. But Rogue's closest ally would be Ororo."

"Who?" Logan asked, confused.

"Storm," Jean corrected.

"Ah, now I remember. So they're pretty tight, those two?"

"As thick as thieves. I envy their bond, to tell you the truth." She looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face before she stood up and announced, "I've got to get back. Let us know if you need anything." She opened the door but before she stepped out she paused and said, "Welcome home, Logan."

"Thanks," was all he said as he watched her leave shutting the door behind her. He smiled to himself at the way she had responded to him. His absence hadn't dampened the affect he had on her and for damn sure not the affect she had on him.

Reclining back on the bed Logan's mind wandered back over their conversation concerning Rogue. Shaking his head, Logan realized that he had expected time to stand still with her, but gone was that pretty girlishness she'd had about her and in its place was a mature dignity that intrigued him. As he had allowed the professor to show him off to various people at the party, Rogue had caught his eye in the crowd. She had seemed as comfortable talking with the matronly woman as she had when she was chatting with her friends. And damn if she wasn't beautiful. He'd had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her. It was hard to believe that two years had changed her so much when that small amount of time meant nothing at all to him.

**Scott **

Scott wasn't sure how he felt about Logan being back. When he'd seen the way Logan had looked at Jean he had quickly explained that the two of them had a commitment, effectively warning him to stay away from his girl. What Scott really wanted to do was tell Jean to stay away from Logan but that would seem as though he didn't trust her, and nothing could be further from the truth. Scott didn't, however, trust Logan. He was definitely a loose cannon.

But today Scott had seen a different side to him. He had never seen Logan and Rogue together before and their camaraderie was refreshing. He had expected him to greet her in an offhand, careless sort of way but the opposite had been the case. The easy manner they had with each other spoke of a mutual affection Scott didn't think Logan was capable of on a platonic level.

Presently Scott was helping Jean to oversee the cleanup of the school grounds since the party had ended. The professor had retired to his room for the afternoon and Storm had disappeared. He didn't have the heart to make any of the kids stay around on such a clear Saturday afternoon. So that left Jean and Scott to do the dirty work along with the caterers.

Scott was pleased to see that Logan had noticed the positive change in Rogue, how she had blossomed and matured. That was the best part of being at that school; helping to convert scared runaway teens into confident young adults. It made Scott feel like he was giving back to the professor a little something of what the older man had given him.

The hardest part of his job was commanding the X-men. After Magneto's first attack on the humans at the UN summit, he and his followers had begun devising other plans to combat humans and their mutant bashing agendas. His brotherhood had gained a few new members and their attacks were always violently lethal. After Magneto's original plan of mutating the world's population of humans failed, his cohorts had begun to pick off the mutant registration advocates one by one. It was quite possibly the only reason the bill didn't pass. From there the attacks had became more random but also more frequent. Xavier had begun using Cerebro to locate villainous mutants bent on destruction.

Scott and the others had thwarted a number of would-be crimes, but quickly saw the need for more training and more team members. That's when the professor had the danger room constructed. The two of them designed and built a holographic machine that made it possible to battle their enemies during training. So as he, Jean, and Storm improved their fighting skills, they also began to train those students who had finished with high school.

The stress of teaching by day and training by night had taken its toll on Scott. That's when the professor appointed Storm to be co-leader. It had been a relief to have some of the responsibility taken off of his shoulders, but his need to control often got in the way. The two of them often butt heads, but their friendship was strong enough to help them reach some kind of compromise each time a problem arose.

As the last bits of clutter were hauled away, Scott put an arm around his long legged lady, pulling her to him.

"That went well," he said before gently kissing her lips.

"I think we made some progress with a little help from Rogue. Something about the way she works those older ladies makes them want to dish out sympathy."

"Not to mention their money," he added smiling at her.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of the day," she asked as the two of them walked toward the mansion with hands clasped together.

"I'm sure we can think of something," he said gazing into her beautiful face.

**Rogue **

Later that night Bobby and Rogue walked slowly down the hall toward her room. She was suddenly very glad she no longer had roommates. When they got to her door they stopped.

"I had a really good time tonight." Rogue spoke softly in the quiet of the hallway. It was late and she didn't want to wake anyone.

"So did I. I love the way you dance." He stepped in front of her, putting his hands on her hips, and then swaying her back and forth.

Earlier that evening Rogue had changed into a snug pair of jeans, a slinky tank top and a matching denim jacket. To cover her neck and hands she wore a black ribbon choker and soft black leather gloves. Bobby had shown up right on time taking her out for diner and dancing. Now here they stood, in a dimly lit hallway at two in the morning, and Bobby's hands were on her hips moving her body.

"Would you like to come in?" In her head, Rogue was screaming for him to say yes.

"Some other time, babe. I think I've kept you up late enough."

Taking a deep breath at the disappointment and nodding, Rogue said, "That's okay," and was about to turn and walk into her room when Bobby spoke again.

"Rogue, I'd like to kiss you if that's okay."

Before she could respond, Bobby leaned forward and blew lightly on her lips and she could feel a thin layer of ice form on the tender flesh. Her eyes drifted closed and she put her hands on his shoulders as his lips found her frosty ones. She moaned low in her throat when she felt frozen fingertips slide under her shirt and over the warm skin of her back. Rogue felt like shivering from the cold, but her insides burned with her need to be touched.

When Bobby pulled back Rogue nearly groaned her protest. Her hands slid off his shoulders and down the firmness of his chest. He gathered her covered hands in his then brought them to his lips. "Goodnight, Rogue."

Opening her door she whispered, "Goodnight," then slipped inside.

The next morning Rogue walked into the training room wearing her standard practice attire of a long sleeve leotard under a t-shirt matched with a pair of workout pants and her leather gloves. As she expected, she found Storm practicing yoga. They normally worked out together every Sunday morning in the quietness of the smallest training room. It gave them the chance to catch up and to share intimate conversation. Rogue came in and joined Ororo on the mat and began to stretch.

"So what's new, 'Ro."

Ororo opened her eyes and smiled at Rogue. "I saw you talking to Logan at the party."

Rogue returned her smile. "I'm glad he's back. It was kind of funny. He went on and on about how much I've changed. I don't think anyone has ever looked at me that hard before. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen me in such a long time."

"Maybe," Ororo replied, giving Rogue a mysterious smile before spreading her legs wide and leaning forward until her forehead touched the floor.

"I wanted to hear more about the Professor." Rogue said leaning over and touching her toes.

Storm sat up slowly then crossed her legs casually. "After the last couple of months of hinting around, I finally cornered him. I ambushed him in his own room after the party yesterday. He was…surprised to say the least."

Rogue crossed her legs as well and leaned toward Storm. "What exactly did you do?"

"Basically, I told him what I've been feeling. I told him that I had admired him for a long time and that those feelings have grown into something deeper. I also told him that I thought he was a very attractive man and that any woman would be lucky to be with him." Ororo sighed before continuing. "He told me not to feel sorry for him. He thinks that my words were steeped in compassion and loneliness. He even went as far as to say that my 'special someone' was out there somewhere." Shaking her head back and forth, Ororo said, "I love him, Rogue, but it feels as though he does not see me at all."

Rogue knew how much Ororo cared for the professor and her heart went out to the woman. "The man can read people's minds, but he can't see that you really care about him? Are all men that blind?"

"I don't blame him overly much. I mean, we can all be a bit blind when we want to be."

Rogue patted Ororo's knee. "It'll work out, 'Ro. I'm sure of it."

Ororo covered Rogue's hand with her own before giving her a sly smile and a wink. " I haven't given up. I'll just have to corner him again." After taking a deep breath she asked, "Anything new to tell?"

Rogue perked up. "Oh, it was amazing. You know that I had a date with Bobby last night, right?" When Ororo nodded Rogue continued. "Well, after dinner and dancing he walked me back to my room. Just before we said goodnight, he kissed me."

Ororo frowned. "How is that possible?"

"He froze my lips. He actually put a layer of ice over my mouth." Rogue traced her fingers over her smiling lips.

"Sounds very exciting." Ororo smiled at her friend's excitement.

Rogue closed her eyes in remembrance before revealing, "He even froze his finger tips and ran them up my back. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

When Rogue opened her eyes she saw Logan standing in the doorway. He cocked a brow at her before saying, "I can come back later if I'm interrupting."

**Logan **

Logan had had the damnedest time finding the training rooms but eventually did. When he walked in to the one marked "4" he hadn't expected to come up on such a personal conversation.

Anger welled up inside of him at Rogue's words, his protective instincts kicking into overdrive. But he kept them in check with the thought that Rogue wasn't a kid anymore and didn't need him interfering. But that, of course, didn't stop him from wanting to tear the boy to pieces.

Logan had quietly leaned against the doorway, then, ready to hear what else she would say, but just at that moment Rogue had looked up right at him. That's when he spoke up.

"I can come back later if I'm interrupting," he said before walking toward them.

Rogue's face reddened but she shook her head. "No, come in."

Storm stood and held out a hand. "It's good to see you, Logan."

He took it, giving it a meaningful squeeze. "I heard that you took good care of Rogue for me."

Storm smiled at him before saying, "She took equally good care of me." She turned to Rogue. "I think I'll go find Charles."

"Okay. I want a full report later, " Rogue called after Storm who waved her hand over her shoulder on her way out.

Logan's curiosity was peaked but he decided to mind his own business. "So," he leaned down to give Rogue a helping hand off the floor. "Let's see those moves you promised to show me."

"Oh, yes, well…let me just warn you. I've been taking classes in defense, street fighting and a whole lot of other shit you've never heard of." Grinning at him she strutted over to the long punching bag hanging nearby. "If you weren't made of metal I'd challenge you to a cage fight right now."

Wolverine crossed his arms over his chest and watched in amusement. "Don't let that stop you, kid." The girl was definitely bold and her southern twang was just as strong as it had been two years ago.

Rogue bounced from foot to foot working the kinks out of her neck and shoulders before laying into the bag with a solid punch. She went through a series of punches and kicks as Logan looked on admiring her strength and skill. He was glad to see that she had flourished in this place and he wondered briefly if maybe the professor and his X-men could do the same for him. He knew of at least one of them who could. He had never been involved with someone like Jean before, with her cultured beauty and sophistication, and something about that appealed to him. He always found himself wanting to shock and amuse her.

Rogue abruptly caught back his attention, as her blows to the punching bag grew harder and faster. He noticed again that she had filled out rather nicely. Her tight workout pants showed off shapely legs but her layers of clothing on top hid away the young, firm breasts he knew were there. No wonder she had guys trying to feel her up, the horny little bastards.

Suddenly Rogue round housed the punching bag with a loud, "Ah, ya," and landed crouched on the floor panting. When she looked up she smiled at him asking a little out of breath, "What do you think?"

"I think you're ready to kick some ass," he replied with a raised brow.

She quickly stood and assumed a defensive stance. "Are you volunteering?"

"Hell, no. But I must say, I'm impressed." He moved with lightning speed, catching her about the waist from behind. "Impressed, but not outmatched."

Rogue laughed and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder. Logan loosened his hold on her but didn't let go. He just stood there slowly inhaling the purely female scent of her. She smelled of flesh and sweat and faintly of lust. The aroma jarred his mind back to the conversation he'd overheard.

Logan turned Rogue slowly in his arms being careful that no skin touched. "Kid, I need to ask you something personal."

Looking deeply into his eyes she spoke. "You can ask me anything."

"You may change your mind about that once I ask." He paused a second before questioning, "Do you know what you're getting into with this ice kid…what's his name?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "His name is Bobby Drake, and he's wonderful."

"Wonderful, huh. He'd better not get too damned wonderful with you." His protective instinct started to spark again.

She patted his shoulder companionably. "Don't go getting all paternal on me. I mean, really, with my skin what's the most that can happen."

"You'd be surprised." Brushing her hair away from her face he said softly, "I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt either."

"I promise we'll be careful."

A picture of some kid fumbling with the fly of his pants popped into Logan's head and the thought annoyed him more than he wanted to admit. Mentally shaking his head free of the image, Logan narrowed his eyes at her and asked in mock sternness, "You think you're pretty tough, don't you?"

She chuckled. "Not hardly, it's just fun to pretend with you."

Looking her over he said with a since of wonder, "I feel like I don't really know you at all. When I left you were this reserved, quiet girl, or at least I thought you were. Now look at you."

She looked down trying to hide a smile that he saw anyway. A half a second later she looked up at him and said, "I hope you'll stick around for a while so that we can get to know each other again." She was looking deeply into his eyes and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'll be here for a while. Maybe we'll get around to that cage match." That was the best he could do. He wouldn't make promises he couldn't keep.

She nodded before stepping out of his embrace. Rubbing her stomach she said then, "I'm ready for lunch, what about you?"

"Starving."

In the cafeteria Rogue made Logan sit while she went to the kitchen to make sandwiches for them. He had just pulled out a stogie when in walked Jean and Scott. Logan looked on with interest as Scott murmured something to Jean, kissed her, then left the way he had come in. Logan loved the way Scott kept making himself scarce. He watched her speak to some of the students as he stood up. He was about to go over to her when she looked up and their eyes locked. One of her secret smiles played across her lips as she made her way over to him.

"Morning, Logan."

"You're looking delicious this morning." His eyes roamed over her. She was clad in a pair of jeans and a fitted red t-shirt. "Do you always wear red?"

"Usually," she answered crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him squarely.

He leaned toward her and asked softly, "Is everything under there red, too?" He grinned at her when she swatted at him playfully.

"You shouldn't say things like that to me."

"Of course I should." Jerking his head toward a side door he continued, "Will you take a walk with me?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding and allowing him to take her hand as he led her out. Once outside they walked along the sidewalk and Logan watched the graceful movements of the woman beside him. After a few moments of silence Logan stated, "I think we've been tip toeing around this long enough."

"I don't know what you mean." She looked up at him briefly before looking away.

He stopped walking and turned to her. "Don't do that. Don't pretend you don't feel something." He pulled Jean into his arms, burying his hands in her hair as he lowered his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. She made no moves to stop him, in fact, she responded as enthusiastically as he did. When he ended the kiss he touched his forehead to hers. "You can't deny the chemistry we have," he whispered.

"Logan," she reached out and held his face in her hands. "You're right. I can't deny my feelings, but I can't give in to them, either. It's too late for that, now. Scott and I are engaged. If you had called, written, something… There was nothing in those two years that told me I should wait for you."

"You're wrong. I sent postcards and I called a few times. Maybe that's not enough for you, but…"

She cut him off. "To Rogue. You wrote and spoke to Rogue. It was fine to have her deliver messages to the others, but not to me. You should have called me." For just a few seconds they stared at each other and Logan hated the tears he saw pooling in her eyes. Before any could slip down her cheek, Jean went back inside leaving Logan standing alone.

**Rogue **

Rogue was heading back to the table with two sandwiches and two bottles of water when she saw Logan take Jean's hand and lead her outside. Nothing could have prepared her for the raw jealousy that ran through her. It had never occurred to Rogue that he would still pursue Jean now that she was engaged. Rogue sat down trying to get a grip on herself. Why did she care so much about Logan and Jean? Logan was free to see whomever he liked. He was her friend and she didn't want or need anything else from him… or did she?

Something had changed that morning in the training room. There was something very vulnerable and private in the way Logan had held her and in the way he had touched her hair, coming so close to her fatal skin. Her excitement over her encounter with Bobby had been nothing compared to how exhilarated she'd felt in Logan's arms. It was just too bad that she didn't have the same effect on him. The man really made a woman yearn for him to want her. And then there had been the way he had looked at her, as if he could see right into her soul. It was just the sort of thing she had been longing for, a bond with a man she adored. The happiness of those moments had lulled her into thinking that she held some special place in his life, but that feeling had been shattered as he walked away with the redhead.

Rogue was absently picking at her sandwich when the door opened and Jean walked back in. She smiled slightly at Rogue as she passed by and Rogue felt an urge to spit in the older woman's face. Minutes later Logan walked back in looking distracted. When he sat down Rogue handed him his share of the lunch that she had prepared, and then continued to pick at her own. His appetite didn't seem to have diminished any as he consumed the sandwich with gusto. After several minutes of sitting in silence Rogue had to say something. "What you're doing is wrong, Logan."

Lifting a brow he asked around a mouth full of food, "What am I doing?"

"Trying to break up an engaged couple," she snapped back. "You could have any woman you wanted. Why her?"

He swallowed before answering. "She and I made a connection when I was here before and I think that connection still exists. What's between her and me is something you probably haven't experienced yet. Without knowing what that feels like, you wouldn't understand."

His comment cut Rogue to the core. So he thought she didn't understand their connection. That was a joke. Desire wasn't that hard to understand, especially for her. Hell, her whole life was one big ball of desire, for things that others, including Logan, took for granted everyday. Feeling utterly foolish for having believed there was something special between Logan and herself, Rogue shot back at him, "You'd be surprised by just how much I understand," and proceeded to leave the dining hall without looking back.

**Storm **

Ororo smoothed a hand over the front of her skirt before knocking on the office door. She heard a muffled voice bidding her to come in. When she entered she found the professor in his chair positioned in front of his large mahogany desk and he seemed to be absorbed in the document he was reading. When she pulled up a chair and sat down beside him he looked up at her and said, "Despite our best efforts, our work seems to be back firing."

Letting her eyes roam over his beloved face so etched with worry, Ororo replied, "I don't understand, Charles."

He held up the letter. "It's a bill being debated in congress. They suggest that schools like this one be erected all over the country."

"What's wrong with that," She asked softly, her voice ringing out in the silence of the room.

"The problem is that the schools would be government regulated and it will be mandatory for mutant students to attend them. It's segregation pure and simple." Shaking the letter Charles spat out, "These people twist everything and turn it into something detestable."

Storm took Xavier's hand into her own. It was a rare thing to see him so vulnerable. He always put on such a strong front, being everyone else's rock. "We'll call an emergency meeting of the Association. We're not completely powerless, you know."

A muscle worked in his jaw but he didn't respond. Ororo clucked her tongue and shook her head sadly. "Poor Charles. You've taken on the responsibility of caring for mutants everywhere, but who is going to take care of you?" She lifted a hand and ran a finger along his fiercely ticking jaw. "Let me take care of you, Charles. Let me love you."

He caught her hand and held it. "Ororo, please don't do this. Please don't give me your pity, especially now." The intensity in his eyes rocked her to her very soul. At a loss for a way to convince him of her feelings, Storm went with her gut instinct. Her eyes never leaving his face, she retrieved her captured hand and began to undo the tiny pearl buttons on her silk blouse, revealing a lacy cream-colored bra. She placed his hands over her soft curves and smiled when she saw his mouth fall open slightly.

"Does this feel like pity, Charles?" She closed her eyes and leaned into his caress as his thumbs skimmed over her exposed flesh. When she felt his lips on hers, she gave herself up to the consuming kiss.

**Xavier **

Sliding his arms around her, Charles pulled Storm closer to him thrilling in the taste of her. He felt parts of himself that he hadn't used in years spring to life in response to this beautifully sensuous woman who tasted of freshness and youth. A hunger that he didn't know he possessed craved more of her.

This moment was like an exquisite dream. He had watched Ororo grow into a passionate, caring creature, but he had never imagined that any of that passion would be directed toward him. Not even in the recent months when she would always touch some part of him when they talked, or when he would catch her looking at him, did he realize that she wanted him. Charles knew without a doubt that he was very quickly falling in love with this woman he had loved for so long as his charge.

Charles released Storm's mouth to rain kisses along her neck. Her voice vibrated against his lips as she softly spoke. "I'm going to your room now. I trust you'll meet me there soon."

Xavier drew back and looked into her eyes, a shiver of panic running through him. It had been so long. Was he even capable of bringing any pleasure to someone like her? The soft flush to her face confirmed that he was. He was helpless to give any answer but yes.

He buttoned her blouse as he spoke to her. "You go up and I'll be there in a moment." She kissed him again softly, then smoothed down her slightly rumpled clothing and left the office quietly.

Xavier waited a minute before he made his way down the hall toward the elevator. On his way down the hall Xavier ran upon the wolverine. Logan was walking slowly down the hall and seemed to be deep in thought. Charles wanted nothing more than to ignore the troubled young man and sink himself into the soft woman waiting for him upstairs but his sense of decency prevented that.

"Logan. We didn't get to speak very much yesterday. Did you find the answers you were seeking?"

"No, professor I didn't. In fact, I have more questions now then I did before I left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." As Xavier spoke the words, his mind reached out to Logan's. He searched through memories of abandoned buildings and shredded documents, then wound his way through to the memories of the garden party and on to the conversations with Jean and Rogue that Logan had had that morning. The mind probe took only a matter of seconds. "I'll see what other information I can gather for you. We have more resources available now because of the Association. I hope you'll join our organization. We could use your help."

"I'll think about it." Charles wasn't surprised by the gruff tone. He had seen Logan's troubling thoughts. It seemed that he and Logan both had their hands full with women.

"I'll let you know when I have something." When Logan nodded, Charles felt he had done his duty and was free to find heaven upstairs.

Charles' "room" consisted of a large attic apartment on the top floor. It was a completely self-contained space that served as his haven away from the students, the other X-men, and his problems. There was a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a rather massive bedroom. When the elevator stopped on the top floor, the doors opened to reveal Xavier's foyer brimming with lush vegetation. The foyer opened up into the living room area. Natural light poured into the decadently decorated room, but the beauty of it was wasted on Charles just then.

Going down the hall Charles saw that the door to his bedroom was slightly ajar. He swung the door open and what he found took his breath away. A soft breeze flowed through the room billowing the curtains and brushing against Xavier's sensitized skin. And there amongst the satin bedding sat Ororo Munroe, gloriously nude with swells of white hair blowing around her. Charles took a deep breath and whispered, "Ororo…" It was both a promise and a prayer.

Stretching luxuriously, Ororo smiled seductively and said, "Shame on you, Charles. You should never keep a goddess waiting."

**Logan **

Logan walked through the maze of corridors, oblivious to everything. After talking with Xavier, he contemplated Jean's words. He had never felt obligated to keep any commitments to anyone before. It had never occurred to him to contact Jean directly. He had really only maintained contact with Rogue to make sure she was safe and hadn't run away again. He had, after all, promised to take care of her. But he supposed he understood Jean's anger. He just hoped he could undo the damage his oversight had caused.

And speaking of Rogue, Logan had no idea how to fix the mess he'd made with her. He wasn't even sure what had set her off. First she had seemed pissed about his interest in Jean, then she had really gotten pissed when he'd tried to explain it. If it had been anyone else he would have suspected jealousy, but not with Rogue.

It was obvious that she had gotten over her crush on him. When he had first realized it, his male ego had suffered a considerable blow. It had been kind of nice to be liked by her when he saw her as a cute kid who needed him, but it would be that much better for the woman she had become to still have some of those same feelings, especially since he had noticed her finer points. But that wasn't important at the moment. Right now he just wanted things to be back to normal between Rogue and him. He just needed to figure out what was wrong. It was damned hard being considerate of other people's feelings, but Logan was determined to set things right with both women. They were the closest things to family that he had.

When Logan turned down one of the halls he ran across a young boy with a small set of wings on his back. "Hey kid, do you know Rogue?"

The child could not have been more than seven years old and he shrank back in fear of the wolverine. Before Logan could reassure him, he saw a young woman rush up to take the boy's hand.

"There you are, Richard. I asked you to stay with me so that you wouldn't get lost."

"I'm sorry," he said and there were tears in his voice as he pressed his face into the woman's stomach.

She hugged him to her and smiled up at Logan. "Richard just got here last week." She held out a hand to him. "I'm Jubilee."

He shook her hand replying, "Logan."

She smiled. "I know." She ran a hand over Richard's hair before asking, "Are you lost, too?"

He gave her a wry smile. "Actually, yeah. I'm looking for Rogue."

Jubilee nodded and began walking back the way she had come with Logan and Richard in tow. "I figured as much. I feel like I know you, I heard so much about you when she and I shared a room."

"So you know her pretty well?" Logan's interest was peaked.

"You could say that."

"What do you know about that Bobby kid?" Logan tried to make himself sound only mildly interested.

"He's a nice guy. He and I actually dated for a while."

"But not anymore?"

Jubilee laughed. "No, not anymore."

Logan looked at her sharply. "He didn't do anything to hurt you, did he?"

She waved away his concern. "It was nothing like that. I just realized that I preferred fire over ice." At Logan's questioning expression she explained, "My current boyfriend's nickname is Pyro. You figure it out."

Logan had to laugh at the young woman's spunk. "I get the picture."

Jubilee stopped in front of one of the many doors lining the hall. "This is her room."

"Thanks," he said to Jubilee, and then to Richard, "They're going to take good care of you here." The boy nodded solemnly, staring up at Logan with wide eyes. Jubilee patted Logan's arm in appreciation of his comment before leading the boy away.

Logan knocked on the door. When it opened he was surprised to come eye to eye with a blue-eyed, sandy-blond boy of twenty.

Logan looked him over before asking, "Where's Rogue?"

Bobby turned and spoke into the room. "Rogue, you've got a visitor." He then opened the door wide allowing Logan into the room.

"I think that we need to clear up some things," Logan said looking at Bobby but speaking to Rogue.

"Bobby, Logan and I need a minute. Do you mind if we meet up later?" She stepped up to him linking her covered hands behind his head.

"That's fine. I'll come by later." He kissed the air in front of her lips before leaving Rogue and Logan alone in the room

Logan had watched the display sourly, wanting to smack the kid in the face and send him on his way. Rogue sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down and looked around the tidy room. Rogue spoke first. "I over reacted earlier. What you do is your business."

"Be that as it may, I care about what you think." He paused before saying, "If I believed that Jean and Scott belonged together, I wouldn't interfere, but I think she's only with him now out of obligation."

She placed a hand on his thigh halting his explanation and an inexplicable trimmer ran through him at the contact. "This really isn't about them, Logan," she said softly.

He picked up the offending hand and held it between his own as he gazed down into the chocolate depths of her eyes. "So tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head as if disgusted with herself. "It's so stupid. I guess I just wanted you all to myself for a while. You know, to be your only girl for the day."

His mouth curved in a slight smile, her confession secretly thrilling him. So she had been jealous after all. "It's not stupid. You're no more possessive of me than I am of you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Scout's honor," he said reaching out to curl his hand around a lock of her hair and slowly letting it slip through his fingers. He couldn't help but notice her answering shiver. God he was turning into a dirty old man. "How about if I make you a deal? I promise never to let my pursuit of Jean interfere with our time together again."

She nodded. "It's a deal." He pulled her to him putting his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on him comfortably. She took a deep breath as though she were inhaling his scent much the same way he was inhaling hers, then she smiled as she told him, "You know, every time I'm near you, your emotions and thoughts from years ago come back to me, like it happened yesterday,"

"Really? What kind of thoughts," he asked affably. He could only imagine what she'd seen in his head.

"Not complete thoughts, just shadows of thoughts, like how you felt about Jean and me and the fact that you like the way Ororo looks in leather," she replied.

He chuckled. "Oh, that's not fair. You know all about my thoughts from back then, but I don't know what yours were."

Rogue slipped her arm around his waist. "I had a huge crush on you. You saved me so many times. What girl wouldn't like that?"

Logan smiled. He had definitely fished for that compliment and he was not ashamed to fish for another. "So what do you think of me now?"

"I think you're handsome, hot even. You're a little on the hairy side, but some girls like that," she teasingly replied as she poked him in the ribs with her finger.

Her words warmed him. Rogue may not have her crush on him anymore but she had at least noticed him. "So I guess you and Bobby are getting pretty hot and heavy, huh?" Now what the hell had made him ask that?

Rogue turned her head slightly to look up at Logan's face. "No, not really. Every time I start dating a guy it gets all complicated. They get bored with me, and Bobby will too. Guys my age are only concerned with getting laid and they can't get that from me."

Logan thought to himself that, if careful, Rogue could have that sort of intimate relationship, but she'd be hard pressed to find a man brave enough to try…or maybe not. Maybe that's what little Bobby had in mind all along. That thought didn't sit well with Logan. He wanted Rogue to be happy, but something about a wet behind the ears kid trying to fool around with her, pissed him off.

She needed someone that knew what the hell he was doing, but all he said to her was, "I think you'll find a guy one day that'll have enough patience and care enough about you to overcome your skin issue."

"You really think so," she asked softly, as she began to toy with the fingers of his free hand.

Oddly, Logan had to clear his throat before he could answer, "Yeah, I do."

**Rogue **

Rogue couldn't get enough of touching Logan. Whether is was touching his face or hugging him, it didn't matter as long as she could feel him, even if it was through her damned gloves. And he didn't seem to mind. He probably had no idea of the effect he had on her. She was more turned on by Logan than she had ever been by any other guy, and being so close to him was making it that much worse…or that much better depending on how she looked at it. When he had said that she'd find a guy with enough patience for her problem, a vision of Logan kissing her through a thin silk scarf flashed through her mind. But she could forget about anything like that happening.

He belonged to Jean. That knowledge was painful but at least Rogue got a small part of him, even if it wasn't as much as she wanted. Rubbing her gloved fingers over Logan's roughened knuckles where blades of adamantium lay waiting to erupt through, Rogue wondered why her heart never settled on safe, available Bobby instead of on the ever-elusive Wolverine.

"So exactly how long are you staying," she asked him then.

"I don't know. Xavier's supposed to be finding more information for me." He looked down at the motion of her fingers.

"I guess you never found what you were looking for."

"No, nothing."

She could hear the weariness in his voice. She sat up and turned his face so that their eyes met. "Don't give up, Logan."

He looked at her so intensely then, that she almost looked away before he said, "I don't plan on it."

**Jean **

That afternoon, Jean had found Scott in the garage making minor repairs to the motorcycle Logan had claimed to have traded in. He had obviously just been trying to get to Scott with the lie. Jean had grabbed Scott by his greasy hand and led him to their shower. Stripping down, they had made love amidst soapsuds and streams of water and it had been wonderful. Thank goodness he couldn't know that her desire had been sparked by her reaction to Logan. She had needed to be reminded of what she and Scott had.

When Logan had first left two years before, Jean's life with Scott had proceeded as normal, and she had been happy with that. She had assumed Logan was long gone and would never be heard from again. But then the post card had come… to Rogue. Jean wouldn't have even known about it if Rogue hadn't made it a point to show it to her letting her know that "Logan says hello". Every time one came Rogue would find some way to let Jean know what message Logan was sending her. And Jean had pretended to be nonchalant about it, but Rogue had called her on it saying, "I know how he feels about you. I'm sure he'd like to say more," but that was crap. If Jean had learned anything in the time Logan had been at the mansion, it was that he wasn't afraid to say what he felt whether Scott knew about it or not. But he had chosen to send messages through the girl who knew him the best.

Jean envied the connection that Rogue and Logan shared, envied that Rogue knew things about him that Jean could never know. She didn't fault Rogue for that, though. It was her mutation, her gift, and it was totally unintentional. But Rogue's knowledge of Logan combined with the way he doted on her made Jean incredibly jealous. But now that Logan was back there was no need to send messages through postcards. But what was she going to do now that he was here and making it clear that he wanted her.

At the party the day before, she had been preoccupied with thoughts of him. She had tried to follow the conversations taking place around her, but instead her eyes had sought him out, watching as he was introduced to the members and sponsors. She had actually been glad to have Logan all to herself as she settled him into his room.

It was times like those that showed the contrast between Scott and Logan the most. Scott was fairly consistent. He wasn't easily angered nor did he usually hold a grudge against anyone (unless Logan was involved). And you always knew where you stood with Scott. The same could not be said for Logan. He could be cold and calculating one minute and tender the next, but that's what Jean liked about him, his impulsive brashness. And there was that way he looked at her, with mischief always present in the depths of his eyes. It never failed to excite her.

It wasn't as though Scott didn't mean the world to her, but their relationship seemed stale. Scott always seemed to be preoccupied with something else, whether it was a problem with the students or those stupid motorcycles he was always tinkering with. There was always something taking his attention away from her. Not that Jean had to have Scott's attention all the time. It just would be nice to be first with him for a change.

And that's why Logan was such a danger to her engagement. It always seemed as though she was first and foremost on his mind, and she'd bet money she was naked in most of those thoughts. Jean had meant every word that she's said to Logan earlier that afternoon. It was a little late for him to be showing up to stake his claim on her, but as she lay beside Scott's sleeping form she realized that her affection and interest in Logan was not just going to go away and who knew how long he was going to stay this time?

It wasn't fair to Scott, or to her, to continue their relationship as it was when she had an interest in someone else. Jean decided then to see where the possibilities with Logan would lead.

**Logan **

That afternoon Logan and Rogue had talked for hours about her time at the mansion. When he left her room he went back to his own feeling good that there were no hard feelings between them. Her opinion of him mattered a great deal to him. Now back in his room, Logan didn't know what to do with himself. He sat around doing nothing for a while, and then he unpacked his small bag. When that was done he grabbed his leather jacket and headed down the hall. He was bored to death and a ride would do him good. Maybe he'd even find a bar and get a drink. As he headed for the elevator he passed by Rogue's door and saw Bobby Drake going in.

Logan stopped in his tracks and rage hit him in the gut like a ton of bricks. The Wolverine strode the few steps it took to bring him to her door and was about to burst in when reason returned to him. It was early evening, and there was nothing wrong with the boy coming over. He had wanted someone to take an interest in her and this kid seemed like the only one smart enough to step up to the plate. So what was his problem? Jealousy, he admitted to himself, that's what. He tried to reason that it was just because he didn't like that Bobby kid, but that wasn't it.

As Logan made his way to the bike, he realized that he wouldn't want to see her with any of those guys he saw walking the halls. Disgusted with himself, Logan acknowledged the fact that he was attracted to her, not just for her beauty, but her youth and vitality as well. And he felt like a total prick because of it. She would not appreciate the path his feelings for her had taken.

Logan kicked Scott's toolbox away and slid onto the bike, cranking it up with hostility. This was her life and he wasn't going to mess with it by scaring away her boyfriends. Logan guided the bike through the Westchester gates and into the traffic on the street. Trying to banish thoughts of Rogue from his mind, Logan conjured up a sexy image of Jean as she had been in that cocktail dress. If that didn't do the trick nothing would.

**Rogue **

That evening, Bobby came by to see Rogue as he had promised. When he had first knocked she thought it would be Logan, but she had covered her disappointment with a smile.

"Hey," she said admitting him into the room.

"Hey, yourself." The door closed behind him and he sat down on her bed.

After Logan had left, Rogue had showered and changed into a pair of jeans, a fitted white t-shirt, a pair of yellow gloves stolen from Jubilee and a multi-colored scarf to match.

Rogue sat down in her desk chair and couldn't help but notice Bobby's usual confident taste in clothes. He wore a pair of khaki's paired with a long-sleeve polo shirt and a pair of brown leather sandals. He always seemed so handsome and together which usually made her look at him in appreciation, but that evening it didn't, and she knew exactly why. She had spent the day with Logan. Casual, jean wearing, t-shirt or flannel sporting Logan. He would never wear sandals. He was the kind of guy who wore brown work boots year-round.

She found Logan's gruff appearance appealing but his style of dressing wasn't what was making her mind wander to him over and over again. It was the way he made her feel just being in his presence. That afternoon he had listened raptly as she had talked about life at the mansion over the last two years. As she talked they had laid back on her bed with shoulders brushing occasionally. She knew he was only being friendly with her, palling around and all of that, but the closeness of the moment made her long for him in ways that had nothing to do with friendship.

Realizing that she was being eerily silent, Rogue moved over to the bed sitting down beside Bobby, saying, "I'm glad you're here."

His eyes devoured her as he said, "So am I." He picked up her hand holding it palm up and covered it with his own leaving behind a small ice replica of her from the shoulders up. As she cradled the creation in her hands Bobby slid an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head against him. "This is really beautiful, but it's going to melt all over the place." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"Don't give me any lip, skunk." Rogue rolled her eyes at the pet name he had given her after her hair had turned that interesting color.

She was about to tease him back when he ran an icy finger down her cheek. The day before she would have reveled in the contact, but at that moment it didn't seem like enough. Rogue missed Logan's warmth and gruffness but she couldn't tell Bobby that. He was the only guy around that seemed even remotely interested in her and she could forget about her little fantasies about Logan coming true.

She decided to make the best of what she had. "Will you kiss me," she asked him shyly.

He smiled as a thin layer of ice formed over his lips. He lowered his mouth to Rogue's and caressed her warm lips with the smooth ice. The gesture was incredibly tender but instead of feeling pleasure, Rogue felt like crying. Not only was she with the wrong man, but then the kiss wasn't even real. She would never in her entire life get to know what a real kiss felt like. She could probably live with that a lot better if Logan hadn't walked back into her life. He made her wish for things that just weren't possible for someone like her.

**Storm **

Ororo smiled as Charles laced his fingers with hers. They had made love most of the day and were now lying together watching the day turn into dusk. She loved how affectionate Charles Xavier had become. Every few minutes he was touching or kissing some part of her. Like now, he was kissing her shoulder in the softest way, making her pulse quicken.

She lifted their joined hands and kissed Xavier's knuckles before saying, "I'm glad that I'm here, that this happened."

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling. "So am I. You should have seduced me sooner."

"I didn't seduce you. I was trying to talk some sense into you."

Eyes twinkling, he placed a kiss to her breast. "Do you normally let your chest do the talking?"

"It got your attention, did it not?" She took a playful nip out of his shoulder.

Charles captured her lips in a tender kiss, and his eyes travel over her face. "Ororo, I must ask something of you."

Smiling in complete happiness Storm answered, "Anything for you."

"I ask that you keep this between us for now. I fear that it might cause some… complications."

Storm felt as though he had slapped her. Complications? What was that supposed to mean.

"What kind of complications?" She sat up and looked down at him.

He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I'm not saying that we can't be together, but things are tumultuous right now. I would just feel better if we didn't let on about us."

Storm looked away from him trying to get control of her emotions. What he was asking hurt Ororo more than she wanted to admit. Was he embarrassed for anyone to find out that he had given in to temptation?

She had no guarantees that he would ever want anyone to know that she and Charles were together, but Storm was not prepared to give up on him just yet. If he needed some time, she'd give it to him. "I'll honor you request for now, but I won't live in secret forever."

"That's fair enough." Xavier reached out and ran a finger down Ororo's leg. "Lie back down, Precious."

Sliding back down onto the plush pillows and back into Xavier's embrace, Ororo's unease somewhat diminished. When he began kissing her and sliding his wonderful hands over her, she completely forgot about any doubts she may have had.


	2. Monday

Title: So Little Time

Author: The Scribe

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

Feedback: YES! Read and Review, it helps me to write.

**Monday **

**Logan **

Logan's head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. 6:45. He didn't think he'd ever been up that early. The pounding started again, but this time he realized it was someone knocking on the door. Something must be wrong. Why else would someone be knocking so early? Logan jumped out of bed and wrenched the door open.

"What's wrong," he asked Storm who stood in the doorway blinking at him.

"Nothing is wrong. I just came by to invite you to our Monday meeting."

"What," he asked staring at her a moment.

"Our Monday meeting," she repeated as her eyes traveled over his naked form. He motioned for her to come in and preceded to flop back down on the bed, face first.

Storm sat down on the corner and poked Logan on one of his nude rear cheeks. "Don't go back to sleep. I need you to listen. Are you listening?" He grunted. "Good. The others and I meet with the Professor every Monday morning at 7:00 to discuss any important issues concerning the school or our other work."

Logan turned his head on the pillow and looked at her with a raised brow. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You remember Magneto and his friends. Well, they all survived our little skirmish on Liberty Island, and there are more of them now. Magneto treats his prison cell as though it were his base of operation. They have wreaked havoc all over the country."

Logan shook his head and broke into her speech. "Again I ask, what does this have to do with me?"

"We received news that a new bill has been passed by the house and is being debated in the senate. It is one that will spawn the brotherhood into acting on a larger scale. We need you to stand with us, to fight with us." Logan sat up and was about to speak when Storm held up her hand to silence him. "I know I asked you before to fight with us and you were very passionate with your refusal, but I'm begging you now. As long as those in the brotherhood continue to perpetuate the mutant stereotypes, no mutant will be safe from the human retaliation. We'll all suffer if we don't stop them."

Logan's first instinct was to tell her no, but her argument made sense. The more damage that those bastards in the brotherhood caused, the worse humans would think of all mutants. Logan immediately thought of Rogue. He'd be damned if he'd let some human take away any future she might have or wish for.

"I'll do it, but I'm not going to be Scott's trained dog. I don't take well to following his orders."

"Then you can follow mine. Since you've been gone, leadership of the X-men has changed. Scott and I share command of the team." Logan nodded his head and found that he had a new respect for the white haired woman.

She got up then and headed toward the door. "We'll be in Professor Xavier's office." She gently closed the door behind her, leaving Logan to hastily make himself decent.

When he finally made it into the office, Xavier was in the middle of his briefing. "If passed this law would mandate that all children who are discovered to be mutants be segregated to government regulated boarding schools. Not only would these children be ripped from their families, but I have no doubt in my mind that these schools would eventually be used for governmental testing."

Elusive images of long needles and men wearing lab coats flashed in Logan's mind at the professor's words. Not wanting to think about his past at the moment, Logan concentrated on the faces surrounding him as he listened. Apparently leadership wasn't the only thing that had changed about the X-men. They had gained a few new members. His gaze lit on Rogue who was seated next to Jubilee and Kitty. On either side of them sat Bobby and the guy that Rogue had called John.

"I have already dispatched a summons to each spearhead of the association. We're going to do everything in our power to stop this piece of legislation from passing." Xavier looked at the red headed doctor. "Jean, I'll expect you to be preparing to plead our case to the Senate."

"Of course," she replied nodding her head and making notes on a clipboard positioned on her lap.

"As for the rest of you, I have another assignment." Charles steepled his hands and rested his chin on his finger tips. "Magneto and his brotherhood are not going to react diplomatically to this situation. They're going to do everything in their power to hurt and destroy humankind. Your mission will be to seek out the brotherhood and to stop them." Sighing he continued. "For now Magneto is still in prison but he won't be there for long. I'm going there to read from him what he knows before I lose my chance."

He looked toward Scott and Storm who sat next to each other. "I trust that you two can handle things from here?"

"We won't let you down," Scott intoned in his usual boy scout manner.

Looking back at Rogue and her friends Logan spoke up. "Are you seriously going to let these children fight?" Logan had directed the question to Xavier but it was Scott who answered.

"These children, as you call them, have spent the last two years in intensive training. Their fighting skills combined with their mastery over their powers makes them more than ready."

"Really? And how exactly did Rogue master her power? The only gift she has is a lethal touch, and consider how easily she could be killed if she's close enough to touch someone."

Charles maneuvered his chair near Logan before speaking. "I understand your concern for Rogue, Logan, but she has been well trained. With everyone working together I don't see any reason why she couldn't be a valuable asset to the X-men. We protect one another. That is the nature of being a team."

Logan wanted to say more but one look at Rogue and he knew he wouldn't win the argument. She was looking straight at him, shaking her head slightly at his protest. So he nodded his head curtly, vowing to himself that he would watch over her.

"Good, then that's settled. That's all for now," Xavier announced and the group immediately began to disperse.

Logan was just about to seek out his bed again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rogue standing behind him.

"Let's get some breakfast." The way she was smiling at him, he couldn't refuse.

"Sure, kid. It'll help me clean out the cobwebs in my brain."

**Rogue **

Later as they sat in front of the TV eating cereal, Rogue flipped through the channels looking for anything interesting. When she found some early morning cartoons she put the remote down and settled comfortably next to Logan.

"So what happens now?" Logan, who was speaking around a mouth full of cereal, inquired.

"Nothing, really. We can't leave because we're on call for battle, so we just wait for further instructions."

"Sounds like fun," he drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. After they had finished their food, they cast their bowls aside and Logan emitted a loud yawn that caused Rogue to stretch her eyes at him and smile.

"Are you sleepy, honey?"

He dropped his head onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes before informing her, "It's a little early for me."

For a moment Rogue allowed herself to study him. His lethargic state caused his face to relax in a way she had never seen before. She reached out and ran a finger down his cheek. He cracked an eye and looked at her with a raised brow.

"Why don't you stretch out here and take a nap," she asked softly. "Here, put your head in my lap." Noticing his hesitation she added, "Come on, I don't bite."

After another moment of indecision he quipped, "What the hell," and positioned himself so that he lay on his side with his head propped on her thigh.

Rogue ran gloved fingers through his hair, smiling when she heard him sigh. Looking down at his sculpted do, Rogue wondered out loud, "Have you ever considered a different hair cut?" He laughed, and turned his head to nip her on the leg.

After a while Logan's body relaxed and his breathing evened out. Looking down at the slumbering man, Rogue couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to touch and be touched by him.

**Logan **

As Logan began to wake, a familiar feminine scent filled his nostrils. He felt a denim covered thigh move under his head and fingers covered in soft leather played with the hair on his face. He slowly remembered where he was and remembered that the thigh belonged to Rogue. But something had changed…her scent. She emitted a gentle fragrance of desire that wove it's way through Logan and settled in his groin. He opened his eyes and looked at her face. He wasn't expecting to see the soft look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked noticing the huskiness of his own voice.

"You remember when I said that some girls like hairy guys? Well…I think I'm one of them." She ran a finger down his fur-covered cheek and Logan insanely wished she would take off her gloves. He wouldn't allow himself to think before he turned and pressed his lips to her warm thigh where his head had previously rested and ran a hand up the other. "Mmm…" The sound came from low in Rogue's throat as she curled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Logan, look at me," she commanded quietly and he sat up, his eyes meeting hers. He couldn't be sure what she had intended or what might have happened between them then, because at that precise moment Scott walked up and perched on the arm of the couch.

"I hate to break up the reunion but we start conditioning in 30 minutes."

Logan cleared his throat and leveled his gaze on Scott. Had he seen? "What conditioning?" His tongue didn't seem to want to work.

"Combat conditioning," Rogue supplied for him.

"Logan, I hope you'll join us." Scott stood before saying, "I've got some things to take care of before then."

"We'll see you there, Scott," Rogue replied, standing and pulling Logan up with her. When Scott walked away Rogue spoke softly. "Don't say anything right now. We'll talk later." Sighing she continued, "I'll come and get you for conditioning."

Logan nodded feeling a bit disoriented with the sudden and irreversible turn their relationship had just taken. He watched Rogue walk away and wondered, again, where the hell she had learned to move like that. He'd been a fool to step over the boundary between protector and would be lover, but he'd been seduced by her innocent sensuality. It was one thing to lust after her secretly, knowing that she didn't see him in that way, but now he'd taken it a step too far.

When he had awakened to her amazing scent, it had intoxicated him in a way nothing else ever had. It had been that change in her that had altered everything. He couldn't resist a woman that reeked of arousal for him, especially when it was a woman as beautiful as Rogue. But the question remained, how was he going to handle it from here?

If Logan were honest with himself, he would acknowledge that he wanted to be more to her then just a protector. He wanted to give her her first moments of pleasure and see the look of wonder that would float across her face. But that wasn't going to happen. He knew that she didn't really want him, knew that she just wanted someone, anyone, and he wasn't going to take advantage of that. A new wave of guilt ran through Logan. This was entirely his fault. He shouldn't have let his infatuation get the better of him. It was now up to him to put a stop to it.

Later, she came to his room and led the way to something she called "The Danger Room". On the ride down the elevator she explained, "There are all of these holograms that are so realistic that they could potentially kill you. You have to treat the situations as though they are 100% real."

When the doors opened she led him down a dimly lit hall. Logan couldn't really visualize anything so elaborate as what she had described so he replied, "I'll take your word for it, kid." She gave him an amused look at the use of her nickname. She stopped in front of a set of double doors marked with an "X".

"The best advice I can give you is to be prepared for anything." Rogue allowed the computer to scan her retina and the doors opened to reveal a large empty room. Well, almost empty. All but one of the X-men had already arrived. Logan watched silently as Bobby quickly approached Rogue. A white-hot bolt of fury ran through Logan when he saw the boy reach out and touch her hair. To her credit, she did step away slightly, but not without giving Bobby a brilliant smile. Well, he was just going to nip that shit in the bud right now.

Logan took two steps toward the youth before he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Jean walking toward him. "I'm glad Scott was able to convince you to join us."

"Speaking of Mr. Tight Ass, why isn't he here?" Logan avoided looking her in the eye.

"He'll be here soon." She reached out and caught his chin in her gentle grasp and turned his face toward hers. "Can we talk about yesterday?"

He sighed. "I hope there are no hard feelings. You were right, I should have called you." Looking into her sparkling eyes, Logan was reminded of why he had been so attracted to her. Even now he could see how beautiful she was, with her sharply angled features. Her sophistication had been so alluring to him when they had first met, but now it just wasn't what he wanted.

She slid her hands to his shoulders saying, "The important thing is that you're here now." Logan gazed dumbly at her. He should want this, so why did he want to push her away from him? Frustration bubbled up in Logan's gut. He suddenly felt desperate to be away from her. And what was worse, he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder at the younger couple. He both wanted and didn't want to see what that ice prick was doing. At the moment little Bobby was speaking softly into Rogue's ear, bringing an amused expression to her face.

"Logan?" It was Jean's voice. She pulled her hands away from him, looking at his face in concern. Logan closed his eyes to the splitting headache that had begun to pound in his head and felt a strong urge to break something or someone. His wish was granted when Scott walked in and declared, "Let's get this show on the road."

With one last worried look at him, Jean moved away. Within the blink of an eye Mystique appeared in front of Logan, licking her lips provocatively. A lethal grin slid onto his face as he tightened his body, popping out his claws. "Oh, I am so ready for you, bitch."

**Scott **

Later, as the various holographic enemies evaporated, Scott worked a kink out of his shoulder calling, "Is everybody okay?" Everyone came together around him nodding and replying in the affirmative. Everyone, that is, except Logan. He stood back a ways silently observing the obviously close-knit group.

"I think we're ready. I want everyone to keep up with their regular workouts and we'll limit conditioning to every three days. Stay rested folks. We need to be on our toes."

As the small group disbanded, Logan approached Scott with an amused look. "I thought you and Storm shared leadership."

Scott nodded replying, "We do." He could tell already that it was a mistake asking Logan to join the team.

"I see. Is that why you do all the ordering around?"

Taking an impatient breath, Scott settled his eyes on Logan's. He was such a smug son of a bitch. "I have a job to do, Logan. If Storm has a problem with me, she comes to me and tells me about it, and believe me, it happens. Right now she's got other things on her mind, so I've taken charge. Unlike you, she and I understand that no one can do everything alone."

Scott was prepared for another round with Logan but was caught by surprise when he heard him say, "She's tougher than she looks. Storm, I mean."

Scott stared at him for a second before giving a small smile. "Yes, she is." An idea suddenly occurred to him. Maybe Logan had finally given up on his fiancée and was setting his sites on Ororo. Scott really liked that idea. "She's tough, but beautiful, don't you think?"

Scott watched Logan's face for any indication of his thoughts, but the man's countenance revealed nothing. His words, however, revealed a lot. "There's no denying that she's beautiful. I have to admit, I'm growing rather fond of her, after everything she's done for Rogue."

Scott couldn't stop the grin that stole onto his face. "Glad to hear it. We're a pretty close group around here. Maybe the two of you will get the chance to spend more time together."

Logan studied him a moment before saying, "It could happen."

Feeling satisfied with himself, Scott started for the door with Logan trailing behind him. They met up with Xavier and Storm outside in the hallway.

Xavier declared, with irritation in his voice, "I've just come from the prison. Magneto has escaped." Scott watched Ororo put a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder, and it seemed to have a soothing effect on him. The professor continued in a milder tone, "It seems that he was aided by one of the guards who was later found dead in the lavatory. Mystique's handiwork, obviously. Those humans were no match for the two of them."

"Damn it," Scott swore softly before asking, "When did this happen?"

Charles shook his head in frustration. "Mere hours before I arrived."

"Why don't you use that cerebo thing to find them," Logan inquired rather testily.

"Cerebro," Scott corrected.

"Whatever," Logan shot back with hostility.

"Not only has Erik blocked himself from Cerebro, but also Mystique, Sabortooth, and Toad," Xavier informed them.

"Where the hell do you people get these names," Logan asked shaking his head at the absurdity of it.

"I don't know, Wolverine, you tell me." Scott retorted, throwing him a pointed look.

Storm squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Gentlemen, please. We don't need this right now."

Scott reined in his aggravation with Logan. She was right, this wasn't the right time to spar with him. "What do you want us to do, Professor?"

"The Association members will be here tomorrow. Until then, we wait."

Logan sighed before saying, "I've got to find Rogue."

"I just saw her heading for the east elevator with Bobby," Ororo explained. She pointed in the direction, and without another word Logan began to walk away. "Wait, I'll come with you. I was just on my way up," she called as she quickly caught up with him.

Watching the two of them walk away, Scott said, "We're going to have problems with him, Professor."

"We must give Logan a chance, Scott. Everyone deserves at least one. Besides, I think he proved himself quite adequately the last time he was here."

Scott couldn't argue with that. He silently nodded before adding, "I'll brief the others on the change in plans."

"Good." Scott and Xavier then began to move together toward the elevator.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. I'm worried about Storm," Scott said, voicing his concern.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" Charles didn't quite meet Scott's red gaze.

"I know that she's heavily involved with the Association and that keeps her busy, but she's been distracted lately."

"What do you think is the cause?" They had made it to the elevator and were on their way up as Charles posed the question.

"I'm not completely sure. I think maybe she's a little burnt out. You know, all work and no play. She's so wrapped up in teaching and leading that she doesn't have a personal life."

As the elevator doors opened up and the men made their way down the hall Charles replied, "Maybe she likes to keep her personal life private."

Scott shook his head. "No, I don't think that's it. I think she's lonely and I have just the thing for her." Scott followed Charles into the privacy of his office. "I think that Logan has a thing for Storm."

Charles whipped his head around and stared at Scott. "Really?"

"Absolutely. And I think they would be good for each other. She would influence him into being more civilized and he would give her a little something that she needs." Scott smiled down at Xavier with a suggestive slant to his brow. Xavier, however, did not smile back. "Is something wrong? You don't like the idea?"

Charles looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "I like the idea of Ororo being happy. If she and Logan find their way together then that's wonderful, but we shouldn't push them together."

"It wouldn't be pushing, it would be just a gentle guiding." When Charles looked like he would object Scott cut him off. "I'll be discrete. They won't even know I'm doing it. Maybe I'll get Rogue to help."

Xavier gave a weary sigh. "I'm sure they'll appreciate your concern for their happiness."

**Rogue **

Rogue had spent the remainder of the afternoon with Bobby. It had been unavoidable. They had played pool, hanging out with the others, and when he had asked her softly if she wanted to go somewhere to be alone she had politely said, "Later." But later had never come. As the group of young adults now sat around listening to one of Kitty's big adventures Rogue saw Logan pass by. Their eyes met and she knew he wanted to talk.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to entertain Logan for a while. He looks bored."

"Let me know if you need help entertaining him, Rogue. I'm definitely up to the challenge." Kitty raised her brow with a sexy grin.

"It's not like that, slut," Rogue teased. When she looked at Bobby he wore a knowing expression as though he saw right through her. She gave him a tentative smile before heading to Logan's room.

She opened the door without knocking and found him lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She sat down next to him and looked down into his face.

"I've been trying to get your attention all day," Logan said.

"I know. Bobby seemed so eager to spend time with me today, I just couldn't seem to get away."

"Hey, don't let me keep you. I wouldn't want to deprive your precious Bobby of your company."

"Careful there, Wolverine. Your claws are showing." She smiled slightly. "Besides, I saw you and Jean before the conditioning started looking pretty cozy. Anyway, I thought we were going to talk about earlier."

Logan groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. "Ah, God I'm sorry. I can't believe I touched you like that."

Rogue reached out and touched Logan's stomach where his t-shirt had ridden up. "I was only sorry that Scott Summers didn't have better timing."

He caught her hand. "I'm ticklish."

She grinned. "I know. I did some exploring while you slept."

"I feel so violated," he teased as he returned her smile. When she reached out her other hand he caught it too, his expression turning serious. "Rogue, I know you're curious and want to do what comes naturally, but we can't just go with our impulses."

She cocked a brow at him saying dryly, "And I suppose you're going to explain why."

"Yes." He released her hands and sat up. "Rogue, you're going to remember your first experiences forever and I think that they should be with someone worthy of you."

Rogue gave an incredulous chuckle. "Logan, you're not making sense. I've never felt this way with anyone else. That must mean something, right?" Their eyes met and for one brief moment Rogue thought that she was getting through to him. She held his gaze for countless moments before Logan's eyes slid shut and he turned his head away from her.

"It's not me, Rogue. You'd feel the same way with any guy who wasn't a snot nosed school boy." Logan stood and gazed sightlessly out of the window, turning his back to Rogue. "One day you're going to leave this mansion and there'll be a whole new world out there. You'll be glad, then, that you didn't waste any time with me."

Rogue came up behind Logan, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek into the solid expanse of his back. "How can you be so sure? What if you're wrong?"

Logan sighed as he lightly caressed her covered arms. "What if I'm right?"

A thought occurred to Rogue then. What if he was just trying to let her down easily? What if he had changed his mind about what had started between them and was trying to find a gentle way to break it off? She had to know the truth. She stepped in front of him and said, "Be honest with me, Logan. Are you putting on the brakes for my benefit or because of Jean?"

He gave another weary sigh, shaking his head. "Believe whatever you need to believe, Rogue."

Pain gripped Rogue's stomach. She had her answer right there. Nodding, she made her way around Logan and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going," he asked her as her hand found the doorknob.

She turned toward him with a bitter smile answering, "Well, I thought that since I had embarrassed myself so thoroughly, I would leave."

"Don't leave, not like this." He stepped to her, catching her hand and pulling her away from the door. "Hang out with me for a while." He reclined on the bed, propping his head on a pillow then tossed the other to Rogue. She caught it easily wondering if she should stay or get the hell out of dodge with some dignity intact. Her mind was made up for her when he smiled at her in his charming way and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. I don't bite." Mildly disgusted with her weakness for him she situated herself next to him.

"So tell me, what are you going to do with yourself now that you've graduated from training," he inquired then.

"I think it's time I went to college. I've decided to go into political science. I want to become a lawyer so that I can help fight for mutant rights. The professor always says that the best way to fight the mutant/human war is with politics." She shrugged. "That's my plan, anyway."

"Good plan." He turned his head on the pillow and looked at her. She returned his gaze as he said, "You're the reason I agreed to fight with the X-men. I couldn't stand the thought of you with no future."

Rogue's heart tripped in her chest. Why did he have to keep saying things like that? "I want to ask you one question then we'll change the subject. What happened today will be just between the two of us, right?"

"Of course, who would I tell?"

Rogue didn't hesitate before responding, "Jean." She would die if the two of them discussed her pathetic situation behind her back.

"What happens between you and me stays between you and me."

Nodding Rogue moved herself to where her head laid on his chest. When Logan's hand came to rest on her t-shirt clad back, she closed her eyes against the waves of longing that ran through her.

**Storm **

"Oh, Charles. Oh, Charles. Yes. Oh…" Xavier's fingers dug deeper into Ororo's thighs, which straddled his, as she voiced her climax. She threw her head back, eyes tightly shut as wave after wave consumed her. It was not long before Charles was voicing his own finish, filling her with the most intimate part of him. Storm smiled as she slowly became aware of herself again and felt warm hands cup her breasts. She leaned down and kissed Charles slowly and softly, relishing the feel of his lips on hers.

After ending the kiss, Ororo reluctantly released him from her body and fell into his arms, lying next to him. Neither one spoke for a long time until Charles asked, "What do you think of Logan?"

Storm emitted an unladylike snort before pronouncing, "This is odd pillow talk."

"Humor me, Precious. What do you think of him?"

"I don't understand what you mean." She kissed his white haired chest, smiling as it tickled her nose.

"Do you think that he will be a valuable member of the team?"

"Yes. Once he commits himself to something, he doesn't back out."

Xavier nodded before asking, "What do you think of him on a personal level?"

Ororo frowned in thought. "I don't suppose I have a personal opinion of him. He is not as much of a brute as I once believed. Rogue helped me to see that. His concern for her, alone, says much for his character."

They fell into silence for a moment before Charles asked, "Do you think he is interested in anyone at the school, romantically?"

Storm wondered where he was going with the conversation. "I think he is interested in someone here who is already spoken for." Charles' hand, which had been stroking her arm, stopped. "What are you getting at, Charles? Has Logan done something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was only curious."

Brushing her hair away from her face, Storm laughed. "You are one strange man, Charles Xavier, even for a mutant.

He smiled and again began to stroke her arm. "You seem to do that to me." She laughed again and this time he chuckled with her.

**Charles **

Sometime during the night, Charles Xavier became aware that he and Ororo were not alone in the room. When he awoke, he realized that she was no longer nestled against him. The room was completely dark, as he always liked it, but tonight it was not serving his purpose. He awkwardly tried to sit up to reach the lamp but stopped when he heard a strange sound. He stopped breathing and listened. When the noise came again, it sounded as though someone was trying to suck air through a closed throat. Xavier quickly reached again for the lamp on the nightstand as his mind searched for Ororo's. His probing hand only encountered open air just as his mind found hers, screaming for help. His mind finally reached for Scott's, waking him abruptly and alerting him to the danger. Charles broke out in a cold sweat as he reached out for his chair, which was usually right by the bed. It, too, was gone.

Just then a harsh roll of thunder sounded and a bolt of lightning lit up the room. That's when Charles saw her. Ororo was being held by the throat in mid air by that animal, Sabortooth. Her body was as bare as it had been when they had fallen asleep and her eyes were glazed over in white. Her mouth was slack with the effort of trying to breath and she batted uselessly at the man-beast as he licked her face. Charles reached out to Sabortooth's mind and commanded him to put her down slowly onto the bed. As the giant man began to do as ordered, Charles heard a sickeningly familiar voice from beside him.

"Somehow I knew you would do that." Suddenly, the overhead light came on revealing Magneto, who stood ominously next to the bed. "I have reached the end of my rope with you, old friend." He leaned in closer, speaking softly to Charles. "You and yours will not interfere with my plans ever again."

Charles' missing metal lamp came crashing into the side of his head. His hold over Sabortooth fell quickly and the creature shook his head as if to clear it. Charles felt his grasp on consciousness slipping and hoped that Scott and Jean would get there soon. He opened his eyes a crack to see that Storm had passed out; at least he hoped that was what had happened. Ororo's head lolled limply on her neck as the beast tossed her over his shoulder.

New anger arose in Charles when he heard Erik say to Victor Creed, "I hope you haven't strangled her to death. I want to sample Xavier's tasty morsel. Perhaps I'll share her with you. You seem to like her." The creature's thick tongue darted out to taste the smooth skin of Ororo's hip as his animal-like hand caressed her buttocks.

When Charles heard the bedroom door burst open he thanked God for Scott and gave up to the pull of unconsciousness.

**Logan **

Logan was trapped. Every part of him was hurting. His head pounded and a shriek bubbled up in him as he felt the scalpel cut into his leg…

Logan sat straight up, growling. He popped out his claws and panted, waiting for something to move around him. After a moment he began to relax, sensing no danger. With a shuttering breath he sheathed his lethal blades and collapsed back onto his pillow. He looked to his right and saw Rogue lying perfectly still, watching him.

"You okay," he asked her, relieved that he hadn't hurt her.

"I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yeah." He felt sincerely comforted when she took his hand into her gloved one. "Rogue, do you ever have my nightmares?"

"I used to, almost every night after Liberty Island."

"Shit, I'm sorry I did that to you." He draped his free arm over his sweaty face. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." He smirked. "Well, maybe a few people." He felt her let go of his hand and wrap an arm around his middle. His own arm slipped around her and he pulled her closer to him. "I didn't mean to talk you to sleep tonight. I should have sent you to bed at least by one."

"I'm cool. Sleep is sleep, it doesn't matter where it's done."

He looked at her and again felt a stab of disappointment that he couldn't have her. "Do you still have the dog tag?"

Rogue sat up and switched on the lamp. "Since we're up anyway, let me show you what I did with it." She tugged him up and led him down the hall to her room. She pointed to the bed, silently telling him to sit as she pulled open a drawer in her nightstand. She pulled out a small cigar box covered in stickers.

"This is my Canada box. Before I came here I had planned this elaborate trip to Alaska. Here is a map like the one I used to keep on the wall in my room back in Mississippi. I've marked off where I had planned to go in one color and where I actually did go in another." She picked up the folded map and set it out of the way. "And these are the post cards that you sent me. This one is my favorite." She held up one with a picture of a Mounty on it, and then put all of them with the map. "And this is your tag." She held it up for him to see then slipped it back into the box. "Don't even think that you're getting it back," she quipped, saucily.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, giving her a reluctant smile. Suddenly his eyes widened as a peculiar sensation ran down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his body was instantaneously rendered paralyzed. He knew that feeling. Without warning, he was lifted off of the bed by an unseen force, and knocked against the wall. Holding a hand to his aching head he yelled, "Go find the professor. Hurry!"

She hesitated a moment until Logan was picked up again and thrown out of her second story window.

**Rogue **

Running as fast as she could go, Rogue took off for the elevator. She pressed the red button on the elevator panel and prayed that there was no security against getting into Xavier's room. When the door opened, Rogue stepped off cautiously.

"Professor," she called tentatively. When she heard a crash down the hall she went toward it without thinking. She burst through the door, and then froze where she stood. "Oh my God," she whispered as she took in the scene.

Magneto stood over the professor, who lay unmoving on the bed with an angry gash on the side of his head and Storm's naked form was draped over Sabortooth's shoulder. Rogue fought the panic that rose up in her as the tall, hairy man began to approach her. Sabortooth bared his teeth in the semblance of a smile as he picked her up by the back of her shirt and held her up to face Magneto.

Erik Lencher sneered at her as he spoke, "Well, if it isn't our little disappointment. You were going to be our salvation, girl, but look how worthless you turned out to be."

Hoping that her training had been enough, Rogue spit in Magneto's face, then raised her leg straight up over her head to kick Sabortooth in the face. He dropped her to the floor as his nose spurted blood, temporarily blinding him. Rogue took advantage of his vulnerability to knee him in the groin and then, jumping up, whirled around, kicking him in the face once again. He staggered a bit at the blow, but his grip on Storm never wavered. His wound already healing, Sabortooth dashed the red liquid from his eyes and swiped at her with his lethal claw. She only narrowly dodged him.

Magneto screamed behind her, "Grab her, you idiot."

Rogue swung out and hit Magneto in the face with the back of her fist. He reared back, touching fingers to his bloodied lip then let out a chilling laugh.

"You stupid girl." Erik picked up the lamp with his power and tossed it at Rogue, hitting her in the stomach. With a grunt she crumpled to her knees. "Sabortooth," Magneto called in his mocking voice. "Incapacitate her. I want her alive but not quite so active." Sabortooth roared loudly and, almost reverently, set down Storm's inert body onto the floor. When his heavy footsteps approached Rogue, she struggled to get to her feet but wasn't quite fast enough. One powerful hand closed around her leg and the other grabbed her by the arm. He picked her up high above his head and threw her into the wall.

Rogue bounced off and landed in a heap on top of Ororo. Her naked face made contact with Ororo's bare skin and Rogue felt the pull come fast and furious. She scrabbled to get away from her friend and stared in horror as unnatural lines began to appear under Storm's mocha skin. Sabortooth grabbed her by the shirt again holding her high in the air and it was then that Scott appeared in the doorway and blasted Magneto with his visor.

Out of the blue, Rogue began to get hot. The air around her started to sizzle and her vision clouded over. Suddenly, it felt as though there wasn't enough air in the room. She wasn't aware what, but something made Sabortooth release his grip on her. As she dropped to the floor, she broke out in a sweat and clawed at her throat. The room was too small. There were too many people. It was too hot. She couldn't breathe.

Rogue ran over to one of the windows and kicked it out. She leaned out to breathe in the night air, but it didn't seem to be enough. Without thinking she stepped back a few paces then ran and jumped out. Fortunately for her, she didn't fall, but glided through the air sucking it into her lungs in large gulps. She managed, somehow, to get herself to the ground and began ripping at her clothes. It was so hot. Why the hell was it so hot?

**Jean **

Jean and Scott had had a late night. They had spent their day entertaining each other with TV, junk food, and sex. That was probably not the best plan when one needed to be ready to fight in a snap, but that situation wouldn't come up that very night…or so Jean thought until Scott had shaken her awake. "Jean, Jean wake up. I need you to call the others. Charles needs us."

Jean had jumped out of bed and called to the others, waking them as she pulled on a pair of sweats under her short nightgown. They all met up in the hallway. When she reached out to Logan's mind, she saw through his thoughts that he was in the middle of a battle with Mystique.

"Kitty, Jubilee, go outside. Logan's out there and may need help. He has Mystique out there," Jean said to them.

The three men had already headed for the elevator and she ran as fast as possible to catch up. The ride up was a tense one. When the doors opened up, the four of them silently approached Xavier's bedroom. Scott reached the doorway first and stopped, with a hand on his visor, to blast Magneto in the chest, rendering him unconscious. When her fiancé moved into the room, allowing Jean to see what was happening inside, she gasped as she took in the sight of Ororo's nude form crumpled on the ground, Xavier' still form laying unmoving on the bed and Sabortooth dangling Rogue in the air.

Coming to her senses, Jean rushed further into the room holding up a hand, and with her powers, immobilized Sabortooth. Her concentration was broken, however, when Toad dropped down from the ceiling and kicked her from behind, sending her headlong onto the floor. Unaware of the extra danger, Scott moved his hand to his visor with his sites set on Sabortooth, but he was prevented from using it when Toad's long green tongue rapped around his throat and pulled him backwards off of his feet. Scott hit the floor with a thud and struggled to remove the slimy muscle from his neck. As Jean got up off the floor, John brushed past her with narrowed eyes and clicked on his arm torch, producing a large flame. Using his mutation, he swiftly harnessed the inferno into a controlled ball of fire and sent it at Toad. The creature immediately drew back his tongue as his skin was scorched and his clothes went up in flames. Momentarily stunned, he screamed and rolled on the ground and Bobby was able to encase the grotesque little man in thick layers of ice.

Scott quickly got to his feet and delivered a blast to Sabortooth's shoulder, prompting him to drop his hostage. Jean was about to yell at Rogue to run when she saw the young woman's eyes whiten over, and she began to claw at her throat. Helpless to stop it, Jean watched as Rogue kicked out the window only to jump through it. A scream of fear for her lodged in Jean's throat as Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out of the way while Scott and John blasted Sabortooth. Seeing he was cornered, the monstrous man climbed out of the window, and using his long, animal- like claws, scaled down the side of the building.

"Damn it," Scott exclaimed. "Jean, stay here and check on Storm and the professor," He called over his shoulder as he and the others immediately headed back for the elevator.

Taking a ragged breath, Jean pulled a blanket from the bed. After checking Storm's pulse, Jean sighed her relief and draped the still form with the blanket. Slipping a pillow under Ororo's head for comfort, Jean went to check the professor. His pulse was strong, but the gash on his head needed immediate treatment. After pulling the covers over him more securely and making sure his head was cushioned comfortably, she returned to Storm and examined her bruised neck. Jean hadn't actually seen what had happened to Ororo, but she could tell by the marks on her throat that she had been choked. More pressing, though, was the fact that Rogue had drained Ororo at some point. That had been obvious from the way the young woman had behaved. Jean quickly checked for other injuries and wondered to herself how long Charles and Ororo had been meeting like that.

**Logan **

Logan landed hard on his back and the wind was knocked out of his body. As he struggled to breath in air, his keen senses detected someone's scent, and he knew it well. Logan rolled over onto his feet and his claws shot out of the back of his hands. He sniffed the air, but couldn't tell from which direction the odor was coming. His eyes searched the area, his body taunt with anticipation. That's when he saw her. Mystique slithered down a tree trunk and came to stand a few feet away from him.

In her hollowly haunting voice she taunted, "I can think of better things to do with you then killing you." She ran a hand down the front of her scaly body and grinned at him. Blood pumping through him wildly, he lunged at her. She dodged him and knocked him in the back of the head. Viciously, he twisted and slashed her shoulder with his claws.

"Bastard," she hissed as she came at him, throwing blows at him so fast that he couldn't block them all. Damn, she was a slippery bitch. She tried to sweep his feet from under him but he was able to sidestep and plow his elbow into her jaw. She staggered but was back at him in a heartbeat. During the fray, his foot connected forcefully with her stomach, but she still managed to whirl around to kick him in the back. A quick moment later he swung at her with his claws, barely missing her, but was successful in planting a kick to her face. She swayed and he used the opportunity to head butt her.

He was just about to swipe at her with his claws again when brightly colored beams of light passed in front of him and hit Mystique in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground. When the reptilian looking woman tried to get up, Jubilee shot her again with the firecracker energy that was her mutation. Logan held up his hand in a silent signal for the young woman to hold back, and knelt down to stab Mystique in the heart. A split second before his claws met her flesh, a long tongue slithered down and picked her up, bringing her into the trees where Toad cowered. Baring his load, the green man leaped from tree to tree away from the school.

Jubilee raised her hand to discharge more beams but Logan halted her with his voice, "Let 'em go. I don't give a shit if they live or die as long as they're not trying to kill us." He looked over at her and saw her bend over taking a shaky breath. "You alright?"

She looked up at him and said softly, "I was terrified."

"Hey, it's okay." He pulled her up and put an arm around her shoulders.

She nodded, then gasped when she heard a scream. Logan heard it too and they both ran in the direction from which it came. They found Rogue rolling on the ground tearing at her clothes. As he came closer to her, Logan felt the air around her simmering with intense heat. When she saw him she moaned, "It's so hot. Why is it so hot?" Logan sat down on the ground and pulled her into his arms trying to calm her.

"Shh, it's alright, Rogue. I'm here now." She continued to scramble for a moment, then relaxed and buried her face in his neck. Logan's eyes widened as his life force began to drain out of him. He felt strong arms pull her away before his head dropped back into the dirt and he was swallowed by blackness.

**Scott **

When the elevator door opened Scott, John, and Bobby ran toward the closest door. Scott's eyes scanned the surrounding area but saw nothing. He guessed that Sabortooth was long gone until he heard John yell, "Kitty!"

"Over there, Scott," Bobby called as he gestured toward the on-going fight. Scott turned and watched as Kitty fought Sabortooth, who growled with frustration as she moved through him to hit him from behind.

Scott's hand went to his visor but he couldn't get a clear shot. "Get out of the way, Kitty," he yelled. She faded through Sabortooth and ran for it. Scott blasted him in the chest with a beam that would have knocked out any normal man. Sabortooth only roared before running for the safety of the trees. Scott blasted him again but the savage man didn't slow down one bit. That's when Scott heard the scream.

"That sounds like Rogue," Bobby said with worry written on his face. They ran toward the noise only to find Logan holding her squirming body. Whey they reached the two of them Scott saw what was about to happen. Rogue nestled her face into Logan and began to drain him. Bobby took a step toward Rogue but Scott grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back as he bent down to remove her from Logan's embrace.

"Someone make sure that he's still alive," Scott said as Logan's head hit the ground. He held Rogue carefully as he carried her back toward the house. Bobby and John followed carrying Logan.

They were almost to the house when Kitty yelled, "Magneto's getting away." Everyone looked up to see the older man fly above their heads and away from them. A second later Jean burst through the door. "I heard a scream."

"It's okay now." He nodded his head at the retreating figure. "When you left, Magneto flew out of the window."

"Toad and Mystic escaped too," Jubilee supplied.

"How is that possible," Bobby asked. "We left him frozen upstairs."

"I guess when Rogue absorbed Storm's powers and heated the room, she must have melted the ice some. Not long after you guys left he broke out and disappeared down the hall," Jean explained.

"Let's just be thankful that they're gone now," Scott said as he made his way into the house.

Following him, Jean asked, "What about Sabortooth?"

"Gone," John informed her.

Jean nodded and then said, "When you guys get Logan down to the lab please come to the top floor to help me with the professor and could one of you girls help me with Storm?"

"Kitty, you go," Jubilee suggested. "I'll make sure the kids are alright." Kitty nodded her consent. And with that, the group of weary warriors set off to do their designated duties.


	3. Tuesday

Title: So Little Time

Author: The Scribe

Rating: R

Summary: Two years post movie. Logan and Rogue have begun to feel an attraction, but will it be enough to lead to something other than friendship?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

Feedback: YES! Read and Review, it helps me to write.

*A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated.

**Tuesday **

**Jean **

With Scott's help, Jean worked on her four patients through the rest of the night and into the next morning. She had taken a CAT scan of Professor X, seeing that there was no internal bleeding and no concussion. After bandaging his wound and putting him in his bed, she had moved on to Storm, putting her on oxygen to ease her breathing through her tender throat. She had also transferred her to a lab bed rather than keeping her on the hard observation table. She put Logan and Rogue into their own beds and kept up observations of the two of them, as well as Xavier, throughout the night.

It was mid morning, now, and Jean was yawning, yet again, when the lab doors opened and Dr. Henry McCoy ambled in.

"You have been up all night." It wasn't a question. When Jean only looked at him with a weary smile he clarified, "I was told by the young lady you left in charge. Jubilee, I believe."

"I'm glad that you're here, Hank. Ororo and Charles are still unconscious. Storm may not even wake up. You remember Rogue? She drained Storm and I fear she's not strong enough to make it."

"You're letting your insecurities get the better of you. You know as well as I, that Ororo is one of the strongest, most powerful mutants here. She will recover."

Jean looked over at Scott, who was sleeping sitting up in a chair, with his head propped against the wall. She smiled before covering her face to hide tears of frustration. "I'm just so exhausted."

Hank pried her hands away from her face and pulled her to her feet. "Take your slumbering fiancé and get some rest. I will consult your notes and care for your patients."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," she answered back, shaking her head.

"You did not ask me, I volunteered. Now please take to your bed, Doctor, before I have yet another patient."

She reached up and hugged his furry blue neck before gently waking Scott. "Let's go to bed, sweetheart."

Later as they crawled between the cool sheets of their bed, Scott pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her soft red hair. "I feel like such a failure."

"Everyone is still alive and the house is still intact. That sounds like success to me."

He kissed her cheek. "You're lying, but thanks for the effort." She laughed softly before kissing his lips. He smiled at her in the morning light and the tension in her melted away. She closed her eyes, giving herself up to the exhaustion, and didn't have a single thought of Logan.

**Hank **

After reading over Jean's medical charts, Hank had a pretty good idea of what had happened the night before. Sighing, he took off his glasses and tucked them into the front pocket of his shirt and wondered, briefly, how they were going to deal with the arrival of the other association members. He hoped the younger X-men were prepared to be hosts because the more mature team members were temporarily out of commission.

Getting up, Hank walked over to where Storm lay, unmoving. His eyes traveled over her abused neck and pangs of regret and admiration stabbed him in the heart. No one knew of his affection for Ororo, not even she. She was always so kind to him, not that the others were unkind, but there was just something special about the way in which she looked at him. It was as though she saw the man in him, only, and nothing of the blue beast he had become.

Taking her hand, he lowered his lips to her delicate knuckles before placing her palm against his fur-covered cheek. She was so beautiful, so strong. Hank envied whatever man was lucky enough to claim her as his own.

**Rogue **

When Rogue awoke, it was well into the afternoon. She pulled herself out of bed and took a long, hot shower. When she finished, she dressed herself in jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, leather gloves, and her thin colorful scarf, and then immediately went down to the lab to see Ororo.

When the door to the lab opened, Rogue saw a familiar blue face wearing glasses and writing on a chart. He looked up at her and smiled. "Well, hello. I was just about to come and check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," she replied brightly.

"You had a bit of a fever for a while, but you seem to have overcome it." He took off his glasses and peered at her, thoughtfully. "Are you still manifesting anyone else's mutations?"

"I don't think I have any of 'Ro's powers anymore, but my senses still seem heightened."

Hank nodded. "Would you like to see Ororo? I know that she would want to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I do want to see her. I feel so badly for doing this to her." He guided Rogue over to Storm's bed.

"It is my understanding that your touching her was not intentional."

She looked down at Ororo, picking up her hand and holding it between her leather clad ones. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I know she will," he reassured softly, and patted Rogue's shoulder.

They both turned and looked as the lab doors opened and Xavier rolled toward them. "Has there been any change," the older man inquired.

"Not as of yet, but that is normal. Her body needs the rest," The oversized doctor replied.

"Could the professor and I have a moment alone, Hank," Rogue asked then.

'Take all the time you need," the blue man responded, amicably.

When Hank was gone, Rogue made room at Ororo's bedside for Xavier to come near. When he did, she placed Storm's hand in his. He took a deep breath and began to stroke the back of her hand without looking up.

"When I touched her, I was completely overcome with this intense love she has for you." His eyes met hers and Rogue saw the same depth of feeling in his face as she had felt coming from Storm. Smiling at him, she quipped in a loud stage whisper, "She seems to think you're a bit on the naughty side."

Xavier chuckled. "She said as much."

Sobering, Rogue continued her speech. "I think it's very important to Ororo that you know how much she cares for you."

Shutting his eyes, Xavier pressed a kiss to Storm's hand and affirmed softly, "I do know, Precious, I do." Looking back up at Rogue, he continued, "Thank you, for that." She smiled her understanding.

Just then, Storm's eyes fluttered open. "You can stop talking about me as if I am not here." Her words were quiet and coarse.

"Ororo," Rogue gasped, excitedly.

"Don't try to speak, love." Xavier immediately began to fuss over her like a mother hen.

Rogue kissed her covered fingers then held them to Storm's cheek. "I'll leave you two alone now."

As Rogue exited the lab, she passed Jean and smiled a greeting at her. The woman looked totally together as always. Just a day or so ago that would have bothered Rogue, but not anymore. She had touched Logan and seen for herself the depth of his affection for her.

**Xavier **

Jean came in just as Rogue was leaving. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better," she said to Storm, who was now resting on propped up pillows with the oxygen mouth piece hanging unused around her neck.

"Her throat is a little sore. I was just about to get her some ice chips," Xavier explained and Jean gave him a knowing smile, causing heat to rise into his face.

"Is your breathing comfortable," Jean asked the former goddess, who nodded in reply. "Still feeling drowsy?"

"Just a little," Storm whispered.

"That's just your body healing. You've been through a lot, my friend. You and Rogue got a little tangled up during the skirmish last night. She walked away from it, you didn't." She turned toward Charles. "Scott is on his way down. He divided up the children and sent them with the association members like you asked. Hank decided to stay with us for a while to lend a hand."

Just then, Scott came into the lab accompanied by Dr. McCoy. "You look like you're feeling better," Scott said to Storm, leaning down to kiss a warm cheek.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ororo," Hank chimed in next.

"She'll be back on her feet in no time," Scott said with a hand on Xavier's shoulder. He leaned close to Charles saying softly, "I guess I was wrong about her being lonely."

Charles settled his gaze on Scott's red one and smiled. "I suppose you were."

"She can be moved to her own bed now," Jean said to no one in particular. "I'm sure she'd be more comfortable that way."

Charles looked down at Ororo, whose eyes began to droop in weariness. He ran a finger down her cheek as he said, "Have her brought to my room." Xavier's eyes immediately fell on Hank, and he watched for a reaction. The blue doctor was the only one present who hadn't previously discovered his and Ororo's relationship. Hank quickly looked away and busied himself, doing nothing.

**Rogue **

Rogue knocked lightly on Logan's door. When there was no answer, she cracked open the door and poked her head in. She expected to find him sleeping, but the bed was empty and the shower was running. She slipped into the room, looking curiously through the gap left where Logan hadn't closed the bathroom door completely. When all she saw were clouds of steam Rogue snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Damn."

She decided, then, to make his bed while she waited for him to get out. She knew she didn't need to announce herself. He would be able to detect her scent just as strongly as she could, his.

"What are you doing," he asked over the noise of the running water.

"Making the bed. How are you feeling?"

"You haven't killed me yet." She heard him chuckle at his own statement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." The water shut off and Rogue's eyes strayed back to the gap. She caught a glimpse of a bare thigh and a sexy butt cheek. A second later Logan came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I don't mean to flash you or anything, but my clothes are out here. I wasn't expecting company."

Rogue watched as droplets of water glistened in the dark hair on his chest. She moved, as if in a trance, coming to stand before him, then reached out to run a gloved hand down the front of him. She heard clearly his quick intake of breath, saw his eyes dilate and smelled his testosterone pumping. She liked bringing out the pure animal male in him because he certainly brought out the woman in her. She felt like she was someone else, someone bolder and sexier. It quickly dawned on her that she was feeling like an odd combination of Ororo and Logan.

She let her arms come around him and ran her hands over his muscular back. He stood stock still, allowing her to explore. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and brought her lips dangerously close to his. "What is it like…to touch someone…to taste them? How does it feel to join yourself with another person?" The words were spoken softly.

His breath was warm and sweet against her lips as he spoke just as softly. "I wish I could show you."

Rogue's heart hammered in her chest. "I'll never know." Her hands continued to study the firm contours of his back. "You don't know how many nights I've touched myself imagining that it's someone else, crying afterwards because I know it'll never happen." She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. "Have I said too much?"

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. "Go on," he prompted.

She slid her hands up to his shoulders marveling at their strength. "I don't really know when I started seeing you less as a friend and more as…" She searched for a word.

"A man," he supplied for her.

"Yes, exactly." She closed her eyes. "I just wish I could be numb and not feel all this wanting."

"You shouldn't wish for that. Just because you can't be touched, doesn't mean you can't feel." He moved his hands down her back. She opened her eyes, looking deeply into his, as one of his hands strayed down over the rounded cheeks of her behind.

"Logan." His name was said as a sigh. She dug her gloved fingers into his flesh and he pulled her tighter toward him. As his head came toward hers, Rogue drew in a quick breath. "Logan, don't," she warned.

"Shh," he voiced, his mouth hovering near hers. "It's my choice." Her lips parted as his mouth descended on hers. A shiver of excitement ran through her at the feel of his lips caressing hers. Suddenly her eyes shot open and her heart skipped a beat. There was no pull. She wasn't absorbing him!

He seemed to realize it the same moment as she did. His eyes flew open but his lips continued to tease hers in the most enticing way. He stroked her tongue sensually with his own, eliciting a moan from her. After countless moments, he slowly pulled away, capturing her bottom lip between his own once more before completely relinquishing her mouth.

Rogue's breathing was ragged, as was Logan's. She didn't care how this miracle had happened but she wasn't going to waste it. Moving quickly, Rogue stripped off her gloves. She held her hands in front of Logan for a split second before running her hands down his chest.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said in awe.

His skilled hands deftly untied the scarf around her neck. Pulling her into his arms, he lightly ran his lips over the tender flesh of her neck. "You've touched me," he whispered against her skin. "Are you going to taste?"

He slipped a hand into her hair as she let her tongue glide over the moist flesh of his shoulder. With a low groan he continued his assault on her neck, kissing and caressing her with his lips. Rogue's head fell back and her eyes slid shut. The feel of him was better than she ever could have imagined.

"Wait Logan, let me take off my clothes," she said, wanting to feel all of him.

He pulled her away from him abruptly, holding her by the upper arms. "No," he said simply before going about, gathering his clothes.

"What do you mean, no," she asked feeling as though her head was spinning.

"I mean no, you won't be taking off your clothes. No, we won't be rutting like a couple of animals. No, this won't ever happen again."

Rogue felt stunned. What was wrong with him? "Why are you doing this?"

He stood still for a moment with his eyes closed as though trying to sustain his patience, then looked at her and said, "We need to get you down to the lab and see if Jean can figure out how this happened and if it's permanent."

Had he changed his mind? Was he thinking of Jean? "Logan," she started to say, but he cut her off.

"I'll be right out. We'll go together." Without another word he went back into the bathroom carrying his wad of clothing.

**Logan **

Be careful what you wish for. Logan had heard that phrase used at least a hundred times during the part of his lifetime he could remember, and it had never meant a thing to him, but today it came up and bit him on the ass. The situation had been impossible from the beginning. When he had stepped out of the bathroom he had quickly caught a whiff of her desire and been rendered helpless by it. He had felt powerless to stop her from touching him, and it had been exquisite, even though she wore those damned gloves.

"You don't know how many nights I've touched myself," she'd said, and images of her nimble fingers gliding over and slipping into warm, wet flesh had flashed in his head, dissolving any restraint he'd had over himself. Not even the threat of her skin had been enough to stop him from tasting her soft lips. And when there had been no sapping of his essence it had surprised him, but not enough to relinquish her yielding mouth.

After that, things had tumbled out of control even further, and the only thing that had gotten through his thick fog had been her words, "let me take off my clothes." He had come to his senses, seeing through open eyes and a clear mind just what he'd been about to do.

He had no right to ruin her with his selfishness. There were few things in life as pure and innocent as Rogue and even fewer as broken and sullied as he. The two didn't mix. He couldn't give her what she needed…dependability, commitment, love. All he could offer her were nights of pleasure that, by all rights, were not his to give. He wanted her to know love as she experienced her first tastes of passion and he honestly didn't think he was capable of it.

Now, as Logan and Rogue made their way down to the lab, his thoughts turned to Jean. Just days ago he had been ready to do anything to be with her, but the fascination he'd had for her didn't seem real anymore. It felt as though she had just been a challenge for him, an unconquered territory. He had wanted to crack through that refined exterior to discover what lay beneath. But then there had been Rogue…feisty, spirited, charismatic Rogue. She had worked her way under his skin, delighting him with her wit even as she inflamed him with her allure. But he was determined to keep her safe from him.

The two of them entered the lab and found Jean and Hank laughing together over cups of coffee.

**Jean **

Jean had been laughing over Hank McCoy's dry humor when Logan and Rogue entered the lab. She smiled at them as her pulse quickened. The expression on Logan's face was fierce but it only seemed to make him more handsome. "Hello, you two." Rogue gave her a nervous smile while Logan's expression didn't alter. "So what brings you by?"

Rogue started to speak but Logan cut her off. "I think there's something wrong with Rogue." Jean watched as Rogue shot him an angry glance.

"What seems to be the problem, Rogue," Hank inquired.

"I'm fine really, it's just that Logan and I touched a short while ago and nothing happened."

"Really," Hank replied with intrigue as he pulled out a pair of medical gloves so that he could safely examine her. "When you say nothing happened," he started to ask but Logan cut him off.

"She means nothing happened. There was no life force stealing, no suffocating feeling of paralysis."

"I see," Jean said, eyeing Rogue and Logan. She couldn't help but notice the peculiar play going on between the two of them. There seemed to be a cloud of tension between them as though they had argued. "How did it happen? How long were you two touching," she questioned them. Rogue looked at Logan as though trying to communicate something to him. When he didn't look at her, Rogue's face reddened.

Logan's eyes narrowed at Jean. "Does it really matter how?"

Hank saved her from having to answer. As he checked Rogue's blood pressure he explained, "It may help to rationalize the absence of her powers if we can identify how long the contact lasted. If it was a mere brushing of your arms, lasting only a second, we could conclude that her power didn't have sufficient time to react." After finishing his task he stuck a thermometer in her mouth. "There's also the fever she had earlier. Sickness could affect the efficiency of her powers, as well."

Logan nodded silently at Hank's explanations before saying, "It was more than a mere brushing of our arms."

"So we can discount that hypothesis." He removed the thermometer from Rogue's mouth and observed the reading. "Her temperature is back to normal. Try touching her again, that is if you are willing to experiment," he said to Logan, then said to Rogue, "It's the only way to be sure."

"Just be careful," Rogue said as Logan approached her. He stood next to her without moving until Rogue demanded impatiently, "Go ahead."

Sighing, as if in defeat, Logan grasped Rogue's hand, removing her glove. Jean's chest burned as she watched him lace his fingers with Rogue's. There was something about the way he was looking at her as he did it that sent signals off in Jean's head. As if waking from a dream, Jean was finally able to break from her thoughts. "That's remarkable. Hank, do you think it's possible that she's able to control her powers now?"

"Potentially, but I have another theory. Rogue, would you be willing to touch someone else, maybe someone whose power wouldn't effect you as violently as Ororo's. We need to find someone strong, but with a risk-free power." He spoke to Jean. "Can you recommend anyone?"

"Hank, I don't know if this is a good idea." Jean didn't think it was safe to experiment on someone just to test the lethalness of Rogue's skin.

"Kitty. Her power shouldn't be that hard to handle," Rogue said to Hank as though Jean hadn't spoken.

"Do you think she would agree to it," Hank inquired.

"I think so," Rogue replied in excitement.

Hank addressed Jean. "This situation could change Rogue's entire life. If Kitty agrees to help, then I don't see why we shouldn't try it."

He was right. Her judgment was being swayed by her feelings for Logan and the hurt she felt as she sadly noted that his hand was still linked with Rogue's. Something had obviously developed between the two of them, and if Rogue were able to touch others with no effect, there would be very little reason for them not to get together. She could certainly understand why Logan would be attracted to Rogue. She had grown into quite a beauty and her youth was something Jean couldn't compete with. "You're absolutely right, Hank. If Kitty doesn't agree, then we'll find someone else." Closing her eyes, Jean called to Kitty telling her the situation. When the young woman assured her she was on her way, Jean opened her eyes and regarded the others. "She agreed to do it. She's on her way down."

In a matter of moments it was discovered that Rogue had not mastered her power. When Kitty had arrived, more than willing to lend help to her friend, the two young women had quickly brushed fingertips and eerie lines had immediately appeared under the skin on Kitty's face. Her knees buckled, but Logan had been there to catch her. He sat her down in a chair then tried to do the same for Rogue. Rogue, however, had fallen through the chair onto the floor.

As Rogue got up, she rubbed her aching bottom and apologized to Kitty. "I'm sorry. I thought I was better. I just don't understand." She tried sitting down again, and this time she succeeded. "By the way, those pants that you weren't going to tell me you borrowed, I want them back."

Kitty laughed weakly and replied, only half jokingly, "Don't ever touch me again."

"It is as I suspected." Hank said then. "Logan, it appears as though the change did not occur within Rogue, but within you."

**Rogue **

"What do you mean," Logan asked Hank. He stood behind Rogue's chair like a tower of strength.

"How many times have you touched Rogue," Hank asked pacing with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Here in the lab was the fifth," Logan replied. Rogue knew that to be a lie. He had touched her over and over again upstairs in his room.

"At least," she couldn't help adding. She didn't have to look up to know that Logan was frowning down at her.

"When I first heard about Rogue's special gift, Dr. Grey here, was informing me about that night on Liberty Island. She mentioned that it took longer than usual for Rogue to start to absorb your power."

"Yeah, so," Logan asked with antagonism. Rogue could almost feel Logan's uncertainty. He didn't like not knowing what was coming next.

"I believe that your body has mutated, evolved if you will, so that Rogue's touch does not harm you. It stands to reason that, with your regenerative capabilities, your body would enhance itself, finding a way to prevent injury from her skin. You were probably well on your way to changing by the time you touched her on the island. You then went two years without having any kind of contact with her and that is how she was able to drain you yesterday. I firmly believe that from this time forth, she will not be able to hurt you, that is, if you have periodic contact with her."

"How can we be sure," Rogue asked feeling happier than she could ever remember feeling.

"We cannot. I urge you to use caution for a while in the event that I'm wrong. If I am not, feel free to indulge in some human contact, Rogue. He may be the only person in the world that you can touch."

Rogue stood quickly to see what Logan thought of the news. He did not look happy. She leaned close to him; whispering loudly, "Stop frowning. At least now I can't read your thoughts."

He didn't smile, but lifted a brow at her instead. At least his frown had gone away. Rogue was just about to suggest that they go try out Dr. McCoy's theory when Jean approached them. "Logan, may I speak with you for a moment?"

He looked at Rogue as if asking her permission. "Go ahead, I'll just catch up with you later," Rogue said, not wanting to see the two of them converse. In her heart she knew he didn't care for Jean, but old insecurities die hard. Rogue asked then, "Has 'Ro been moved to her room?"

"Actually, she's staying with the professor."

Rogue smiled at Jean as she answered, "Good for her." Turning toward Kitty, Rogue called, "Come on, I'll put you to bed." Rogue slipped on her glove motioning for Kitty to follow. "Then you can return my pants."

"You didn't even miss them," Kitty said in her defense as they made their way out of the lab and down the hall toward the elevator.

**Logan **

After Rogue and Kitty had gone, Hank left to afford the two of them some privacy. Feeling cornered, Logan asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I thought that we might start with you telling me what has changed since the last time we spoke," Jean stated, leaning casually against one of the tables.

Logan's first thought was that everything had changed, but he simply replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," she replied with conviction. "Two days ago you were all over me, now you don't show the least bit of interest. Have you suddenly decided to respect my engagement or does this have anything to do with Rogue?"

"She has nothing to do with this," he retorted, quickly. He would be damned if he'd go back on his word and discuss with Jean anything that had happened between himself and Rogue.

Seeming to soften, Jean pleaded, "Talk to me, Logan. Tell me where this is going. Tell me that I didn't risk everything with Scott for you to just turn around and decide that you want the newer, younger model." Coming nearer to him, Jean ran her hands over his forearms and he had to fight the impulse to draw away.

She gazed intently into his eyes for a moment before stepping away from him and sighing, "She's so young, Logan. I just hope you don't hurt her."

Jean's words cut him like a knife. That was exactly what he was afraid of, hurting Rogue. Suddenly, it felt imperative that Logan find out if he still harbored any feelings for Jean, anything that might distract him from Rogue? If he could manage to spark some interest in the red head, maybe, just maybe, he could get over the younger woman. Pulling Jean to him, he brushed his lips gently against hers in the softest of kisses, but there was nothing. He was so numb to her that he might have preferred to feel some of his life force being sucked from him. He pulled away from her, looking into her perceptive eyes, then turned around and walked out of the lab without another word.

After leaving the lab Logan headed to the garage to retrieve his bike. When he walked into the enclosure, he spotted Scott, who was working on a dilapidated Harley Davidson. Not wanting anymore tense conversation for a while, Logan ignored him and climbed onto his bike, but Scott wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Logan. Wait up just a second." Scott dusted his hands onto the thighs of his grease-smudged jeans as he approached him.

"What is it," Logan asked, feeling his patience slipping.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the Storm thing. I wish I hadn't even brought her up to you."

Giving Scott a disgusted once over look, Logan asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I had intended to try to make a match of you and Ororo, but I didn't know she was involved with the professor. I know that you sort of have a thing for her."

Logan laughed. So that was what the conversation in the danger room had really been about. "I promise I'm not too broken up about it. I think I'll be able to pick up the pieces." Cranking up Logan roared the engine, shooting Scott a meaningful glance. He seemed to get the picture because he backed away and gestured grandly in the direction of the driveway, inviting Logan to leave.

**Jean **

After Logan walked away, Jean stood alone in the silence of the lab, marveling at what a fool she had been. She knew all along that Logan's interests shifted like the changing wind, and yet she had still risked everything for what his passionate kiss had seemed to promise.

Jean wiped a stray tear from her face as she recalled what she had seen when she read his mind. She hadn't wanted to resort to that kind of invasion of privacy, but the stubborn man had refused to talk to her. Feeling like she deserved some kind of answer from him, she had held him still and lightly skimmed his foremost thoughts. What she had seen wounded her. She could see Rogue as he saw her, all graceful curves and youthful enthusiasm. And Jean had felt his appreciation of it. No, that was putting it too mildly. It would be more accurate to say that Logan craved Rogue the way a starving man craved nourishment.

More unwelcome tears formed in Jean's eyes and she dashed them away, angrily. How dare he come back to the mansion, pursuing her relentlessly until her resolve crumbled, then move on to the next unsuspecting female? But maybe that was the answer. Maybe it had been the chase that had appealed to him all along. Maybe as soon as she had returned some of that interest, he was ready to drop it.

Jean's thoughts were soon interrupted when Scott entered the lab. "Logan just tore out of the garage like a bat out of hell. I wonder what was wrong with him?" Scott's step faltered when he saw her wiping her wet face. "What's wrong, honey? Did Logan do something to upset you?"

Feeling irrationally angry with Scott, Jean dodged his question by asking one of her own. "Scott, why don't we spend more time together?"

He cocked his head at her. "We spend plenty of time together. You don't want us to be one of those clingy couples that spends every waking moment together, do you?" He smiled at her, but she couldn't hold back the misguided anger that flowed through her.

"No, but let me tell you what I do want," Jean shot back. "I want your attention, Scott. I want to feel like you can't get enough of me. We've fallen into this stale routine and we follow it day after day after day. I want more than that. I want passion and spontaneity."

After her tirade, Scott stood silently observing her. Feeling deflated and guilty, Jean hung her head with a deep sigh. He didn't deserve that from her, she had betrayed him. Scott approached her, then, coming to stand in front of her. He ran a rough finger down her cheek and then used it to tilt her head up so that their eyes met, though his were behind red lenses. She was just about to apologize to him when he reached out with both hands and wrenched her blouse open, scattering the buttons all over the floor. Jean gasped at the suddenness of his actions, but was quickly silenced as his mouth descended on hers and his arms wrapped around her. Talk about spontaneous…

Scott hoisted her onto the observation table behind her and her legs automatically found their way around him. Jean's fingers slid into his hair as he pushed her skirt up her thighs. With gentle pressure, he eased her back and began to remove her panties, tossing them to the floor. He grabbed her hand and brought it to rest against the raised front of his jeans. "I want you to feel what you do me," He said before licking a hot trail down her cleavage.

The two of them then proceeded to christen the med lab, not caring who might walk in.

**Rogue **

Rogue had been sitting on her bed waiting for Logan when she determined he wasn't coming. Either he was avoiding her or he was otherwise occupied. She decided she wasn't waiting a moment longer. It was already late evening. Screw him, she thought to herself. Feeling stupid for waiting as long as she had, Rogue made her way to the elevator, pressing the red button that would take her to the attic apartment. When the doors opened into the foyer, Rogue called out, not wanting to intrude. "Professor?"

"Rogue, come in. Something told me you would be by," Xavier said as he sat on the couch reading the paper. She observed that he still wore the bandage on his head. Rogue came into the living room feeling a little awkward.

Storm, who was curled beside him reading a magazine, was quick to say, "Don't let him fool you, Rogue. The man is psychic."

Rogue smiled. "You must be feeling a lot better."

Ororo returned the smile. "My throat is still a bit sore but for the most part, I'm fine. I just needed some sleep."

Nodding, Rogue looked around the apartment. "It's beautiful up here."

"I have a sneaking suspicion you're going to be a regular fixture up here," the professor said smiling, and then he winked at her. Rogue couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in her. She wasn't used to the professor being quite so laid back. As he went back to reading he said, "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you and I promise I won't be a nuisance."

"Will you convince Ororo to make the same promise?" His lips twitched as he tried to hide his smile.

Storm swatted him with her magazine, "I will make no such promise." She got up and leaned down to kiss his lips briefly. "We're going to the bedroom for some girl talk."

When they were behind the closed door, Rogue gave Storm an incredulous look. "I can't believe how different he seems."

Giving Rogue a self satisfied look she replied, "Love will do that to you."

The two women sat down on the bed. "Let's not talk about love right now."

"What's the matter, problems with Bobby?"

"No, it's Logan."

"Oh, this should be interesting," Ororo, commented as she settled in to listen. Rogue went through explaining everything from the moment Storm left the two in the training room to earlier that day.

"And now he's avoiding me," Rogue finished.

"This is, indeed, a complicated situation. First of all, what are you going to do about Bobby?"

"I think he may already suspect something."

Storm nodded. "That takes care of one problem, sort of." She got up and walked around the room thoughtfully. "Logan wants you, and you want him. He is the only person, maybe in the world, who can safely touch you and yet he's holding back because he doesn't want to hurt you." Turning toward Rogue she explained, "What you have to do is convince him that he's hurting you more by denying his feelings." Sighing she continued, "The only problem left is Jean. If she still wants him, it could make matters more difficult."

"You've got to help me. How did you convince Professor X?"

Ororo laughed. "He would say I seduced him. I say I made him listen to reason."

"Do you think I could seduce Logan?" Rogue got up and looked at herself in the gilded mirror hanging on the wall.

"From what you've said, I think you already have. Now you just need to reel him in."

"How do I do that?"

Storm came up behind Rogue turning her around. "Give him an offer he can't refuse. Come on, let's go shopping."

"Shopping? We can't leave, we're on battle duty."

Ororo stripped off the bathrobe she had been wearing and then went about finding something to put on as she said, "Forgive me for the phrase I am about to use, but I got my butt kicked yesterday. I deserve to go shopping."

Rogue's heart lurched. "'Ro, I am so sorry that I hurt you. You're the last person on earth,"

Storm cut her off. "It was not your fault. I am the one who should be sorry." As she pulled on a hip hugging denim skirt, Storm continued, "I should have been more alert. I was sleeping so deeply that I didn't wake right away when that cretin began to strangle me. By the time I was aware of what was happening I only had enough energy left for one bolt of lightning. I was hoping the loud thunder would wake Charles."

Shivering at the memory, Ororo slipped on a peasant blouse and a pair of sandals, completing her outfit. When finished, she put her hands on her hips and stated, "Now we're going to have to sneak down past Charles. He's been smothering me all day."

"That's what love does to you," Rogue threw back teasingly.

Storm wagged a finger at her in a motherly fashion. "You are a smart aleck. Besides, it's you we are shopping for. We're going to pick out something lovely for you to wear tonight. All you'll have to do is go to him, and he'll do the rest."

**Logan **

Logan drove around for hours, not even stopping long enough to get a drink. He had been in a piss poor mood ever since his attraction to Rogue had become evident to him. He knew what the problem was. Not only was he hungry for a woman, but he was especially hungry for her. He didn't know how long he could be near her without putting his hands on her. Maybe by the time they took care of the brotherhood problem, Xavier would have found some information for him. Of course Xavier had Storm on the brain more than anything, and now there was that whole issue about the new proposed law that would take up a lot of his time.

Facing facts, Logan realized that he wasn't going anywhere for a good long while. He was just going to have to figure something else out. Maybe from time to time he could pick up a woman in a bar for a one nightstand. Hopefully he wasn't so far gone that no other woman would appeal to him. After hours of riding, Logan finally pulled the bike back into the garage and headed for the shower in his room.

When he got out, he slid between the sheets wearing nothing, as usual, and tried to calm his thoughts enough to get some rest. He was on the very edge of sleep when he heard the door to his room open. Looking at the clock Logan saw that it was two in the morning. It was her, of course, looking to torment him even further. He sat up and switched on the lamp by the bed. What he saw was more than any man could take.

Rogue leaned against the door wearing a long silk negligee edged in lace that had tiny straps that caressed her shoulders. Her hair was loose, flowing down her back in soft waves of chestnut. There were no gloves, no scarves covering her, just beautiful skin aching to be touched. She was an angel and he knew he would not be able to resist her this time.

Finally finding his voice, Logan slid over in the bed and invited softly, "Come on over."

Rogue slipped under the covers and buried her face against Logan's softly furred chest. His arms closed around her, pulling her closer to his unclad body. Blood rushed through his hardening body as he felt her hands slide over his hips and she began to press gentle kisses to his torso.

"I have to touch you," he heard her whisper between caresses of her lips.

"I know, baby, I know," he replied thickly as he gave himself up to his pent-up desire for her and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. As their mouths mingled, the two of them began to explore one another. Just as she had done earlier, Rogue traced her hands over the hard planes of his body. She seemed eager to learn ever inch of him just as he wanted to learn every inch of her. The roughness of his callused hands caught on the silk of her gown as they trailed down the gentle slope of her back and then smoothed over the firm roundness of her rear. He gave her cheeks a loving squeeze as she tore her mouth away from his to savor the hypersensitive flesh of his neck.

Moments later, Logan rolled over onto his back bringing Rogue with him, her silky locks of hair tumbling over her shoulders and falling to caress his skin like a feather. Completely caught up in the moment, Rogue pressed her body close to him and began to rub herself against his hardened flesh, and Logan growled at the exquisite torture of it. His mouth trailed over her shoulders as he slipped her straps off and pulled the delicate material of her negligee downward, exposing the full perfection of her breasts. She was just as beautiful as he had imagined. As he stroked the soft orbs with his hands and mouth, her fingers found their way into the mess of his hair, tangling in the dark mass. Her mouth parted as soft sighs of longing escaped her.

Rogue soon rolled over onto her back and Logan's mouth continued to explore her as he moved his way down, removing the silken gown. When she was as bare as he, Logan took her into his arms, moaning low in his throat as her short fingernails dug into his rear. One hand cupped her breast as the other traveled down her soft body to her center. His heart slammed in his chest when he found her slick with anticipation. "I want to be inside you," he said against the supple skin of her throat.

"Yes, I want that too," she whispered back breathlessly.

Logan reached in the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom, donning it with a quickness that could only be gained from experience. When finished, he stretched his large frame out over her smaller one, and with as much gentleness as he could manage, joined their bodies together. As he broke through her barrier, she gave a small cry and bit down hard on her lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he searched her face with concern, silently asking if she was okay. As if he had spoken aloud, she took a deep, trembling breath and nodded. With a feeling of tenderness that he had never experienced before, Logan laced his fingers through Rogue's, lightly kissing her fingertips, and brought their coupled hands to rest on either side of her head. He gazed deeply into her eyes and was blown away by the trust he saw there.

He moved tentatively within her, allowing her body to adjust to him, and kissed her thoroughly. Rogue wrapped her legs around him snuggly, and the feeling of rightness that came with it nearly overwhelmed him. His movements slowly gained more regularity and in no time they found a common rhythm. The air soon became charged with the sounds of their labored breathing and moans of pleasure. Logan began whispering words of need to Rogue that made little sense, even to him, but her body responded all the same. It was not long before she tightened her grip on his hands as she cried out his name, her back arching off of the bed. Her inner body convulsed powerfully around Logan and he threw back his head, letting out a thoroughly masculine growl of satisfaction, as he was pulled over the edge with her.

**Rogue **

Logan collapsed on top of Rogue and she cradled his head to her chest, smoothing his hair away from his face and kissing his forehead. With a serene smile, she closed her eyes and allowed the presence of him to seep into her very soul. Making love with Logan was more than she ever could have imagined. All the uncertainty that she had carried with her into his room that night had been kissed and caressed away. Even now this man, who was feared by so many, began to graze his lips across her collar, and she had never felt more cherished.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before Logan mumbled, "Am I heavy?"

Rogue smiled a secret, womanly smile saying, "No, you feel wonderful."

He placed a kiss to her sweat sheened skin then rolled over onto his side regarding her. "You know, this changes everything," he said almost gravely.

"Not everything. I'm still the same person that I was before and so are you," she replied reassuringly.

He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. "It changes us. Hell, I was supposed to be protecting you from guys like me, and now that I've royally fucked that up, I don't know what to do."

"Are you sorry this happened," she asked, feeling a churning in her stomach.

Logan didn't respond right away. She thought for a minute that he was going to ignore the question until she heard him say softly, "I'm a selfish prick for feeling this, but I've wanted you, almost from the minute I saw you again." He paused a moment, sighing. "I don't think I'm the right man for you, Rogue, but I'm guessing that Fate had other plans. I don't know if I can be everything you deserve, but I'll try my damnedest to come close." The earnestness of his declaration went straight to Rogue's heart, and she tenderly placed a kiss to his stubble-covered jaw. Barely noticing the gesture, he continued speaking. "Things with us have always been easy. We joke around and amuse each other with no bullshit between us, but now…." His voice trailed off.

Suddenly it clicked in Rogue's head what he was trying to say. There had never been any guile between Logan and her, only honesty and genuine affection, and she saw, now, that Logan was worried that all that would end. "All I want is this," she said then, "just being with you."

He seemed satisfied with the answer because some imperceptible tension in him eased. "I have to warn you, I am no prince charming," he said, smoothing a hand down the satiny skin of her back.

She chuckled, "I'd pick the big bad Wolverine over prince charming any day." She ran wiggling fingers over his hard abs, tickling him. He caught her hand quickly but not before a laugh escaped him.

**Logan **

Later, as Logan watched Rogue sleep in his arms he felt a tightening in his chest. He still thought of her as an angel, sent to heal his scars that ran far deeper than his adamantium covered bones. After they had made love they had talked and joked into the wee hours of the morning. It had felt so peaceful to hold her gently, kissing her smooth skin as he laughed with her.

Coming back to the present, Logan rested his head on top of Rogue's where it lay against his shoulder and he somehow knew that no nightmares would surface that night.

**Storm **

That night after coming back from the mall, Storm entered the bedroom and found Xavier sitting at his desk typing at his computer. She came up behind him, hugging his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for letting us sneak out."

He turned his head, kissing her arm then continued typing as he said, "I figured the two of you had your reasons."

"Yes, we had some serious shopping to do. Would you like to see what I bought?"

"In a moment, Precious. I have to finish this."

"Whatever you say," she replied flippantly, as she went into the bathroom. Ororo took a long, steamy bath, then got out and sprayed herself with perfume. With a slight smile she pulled her new nightie out of the bag and slipped it on. She finished getting ready by sliding her feet into the matching mules and brushing her hair to lie over one shoulder. She was the only thing Charles would be finishing that night.

Opening the bathroom door Ororo lounged against the doorframe casually, running a hand down the front of her. "Charles, are you ready to see what I bought?"

"Just an hour more, darling," he turned his head to say to her, but upon seeing her, he whipped his head back around to stare.

"I think you're ready, now," Storm said with a seductive smile as she came toward him.

By the time the two fumbled into bed, Charles proved that he had been ready, indeed.


	4. Wednesday

Title: So Little Time

Author: The Scribe

Rating: R

Summary: Rogue and Logan have spent one glorious night together, but how will everyone react when they find out?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

Feedback: You know what to do. That's right…read and review.

****AN**: Okay…so I have a confession the make. I have a bit of a crush on Patrick Stewart. Strange, I know, but it's just one of those little oddities that make life interesting. So since I am a thirty year old black woman and Storm is a 30ish black woman, I felt that the relationship between Xavier and Ororo was plausible. You'll have to forgive me if I show them too much. I just really love that pairing.

**Wednesday **

**Logan **

Early that morning Logan felt a strange nudging in his brain. He fought against it at first, wanting more sleep, but then jerked awake when he heard Charles Xavier's voice echoing in his head. "Come to my office as soon as possible."

Logan ran a hand over his face, groggily, before looking down at Rogue, who began to stir from her resting spot against his side. He brushed his lips against the crown of her head and held her close to him. If she weren't there in the flesh, he'd have sworn that the night before had been a dream. It had perhaps been the most humbling experience of his life. Never had anyone given so much of themselves to him, nor had he ever felt so free to do the same.

Just then, a set of large brown eyes opened to look up at him. A small smile curved his mouth and he gladly accepted the kiss she placed to his lips. When she pulled away he said with a great deal of regret, "I've got to go. Xavier just called me to his office."

"He called me, too," she mumbled as she kissed the little spot beneath his ear. With a contented rumble, he lowered his head and tasted the tender skin of her throat. She chuckled and slipped out of his arms to sit up. "We don't have time for that."

With a lazy smile he tucked an arm behind his head and allowed his free hand to slide over Rogue's thigh as he gazed up at her. "You look beautiful," he said huskily as his eyes took in the sight of her naked form.

Smiling broadly, she replied, "You're not so bad yourself, Canadian." She leaned down to give him one last lingering kiss before getting up from the bed and slipping her nightgown over her head. Logan got up too and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim body and kissing her neck. "I'm not ready to let reality back in just yet," he murmured.

She reached back and looped an arm around his neck, tilting her head into the softness of his mouth. "Neither am I, but this could be an emergency."

Nodding, he released her and she turned around to face him. He cocked a brow at her and gave her a crooked grin as he eyed her in her nearly transparent negligee. "You can't go back down the hall like this." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a flannel shirt from one of the drawers. Coming back over to her, he draped the well-worn material over her shoulders before cupping her face in his hands and lowering his mouth to hers in a soft kiss.

Once it ended, they stared at one another for an electric moment before Rogue finally said, "I guess I'd better go."

"Yeah, I guess you'd better," he replied quietly, feeling his heart beat erratically in his chest.

She made her way over to the door, pausing as she opened it to smile back at him and say, "I'll see you there."

After the door closed behind her, Logan quickly showered and dressed. When he got to Xavier's office, he was surprised to find Storm, Hank and Scott their also. A few minutes later, Jean walked in and their eyes met for the briefest of moments. He didn't miss the flicker of hurt that rested in the depths of hers. The younger X-men eventually began to file in, too, including Rogue, who looked more stunning than ever, if that was possible. His eyes followed her as she crossed the room to speak to Storm and then came back to take the seat next to him.

Logan felt a bit uncertain being so close to Rogue, wanting to acknowledge the change in their relationship, but not knowing exactly how. For a moment, he thought to lay a possessive hand on her, but wasn't sure if she would welcome it. After a few seconds of deliberation he decided against the idea and kept his hands to himself. She, on the other hand, ran a hand down his thigh, whispering a private "hi," that was unmistakably intimate. The gesture was brief, but meant more to Logan than he was ready to admit.

**Xavier **

Once all of the team members had arrived, Professor X began to speak. "I put off this meeting until this morning to give you all a chance to recover, be we cannot afford to waste anymore time. The children have been sent to safe homes to ensure their protection, but I really don't think Erik had any intentions of going after them. I fear that we are the ones he desires to hurt."

Xavier took a long breath before continuing. "I believe he has come to the realization that we will always be there to stop his crimes against humanity and has decided to get rid of us once and for all. Rogue," he said addressing the young woman. "I believe Magneto has rebuilt his machine and still plans to use you to power it."

He paused, but then continued on in a graver tone. "Ororo, I'm fairly certain that Erik and Victor have plans for you that are much more heinous than that." Letting his eyes travel over the assembled group, he went on. "He fully intended to slaughter us the other night, but he grossly underestimated the strength of the X-men. We are not as easy to dispose of as he would believe. But now, for the sake of us all, he must be stopped." Resting his chin on steepled fingers, he added, "At this point, I am open to any suggestions you may have as to how we should proceed."

There was silence for a few seconds before Logan spoke up. "I guess we try to stay alive and do everything we can to protect Rogue and Storm. What other choice is there?" Xavier's eyes settled on Logan. He realized that Logan would always be protective of Rogue, but he seemed just as anxious to protect Ororo. Was Scott correct in his assumption that Logan wanted Storm? Charles wanted very much, at that moment, to read Logan's mind, but resisted the urge to misuse his power.

"Yes, but we need a plan," Scott added.

"Is there still no way to locate them," John asked Xavier.

"I've been trying, but have been unsuccessful thus far," he replied to the young man.

Ororo spoke then. "There is no need to find them. Eventually, they will come to us. All we need to do is be ready for them."

"I agree," Scott said. "But, what we need to know now, Professor, is whether we should be aiming to maim or to kill when the time comes."

Xavier looked into Scott's face. "Erik once said that I was not willing to make sacrifices, not willing to take a life. He was wrong. If allowed to live, they will continue to hunt us, and eventually the children, in an effort to destroy the X-men. If it comes down to either them or us, I prefer them.

Scott nodded firmly before addressing the rest of the group, "Magneto has the ability to render Logan powerless and, more importantly, he's the ringleader of this little campaign against us. He needs to go down, first. Once he's gone, the others may abandon the fight altogether. If not, we take care of them all."

Ororo spoke next. "For now, we should keep watch in intervals. Scott, Jean, Bobby, and Kitty can take the 8 a.m. to 8 p.m. shift and the rest of us will have the other twelve hours. Get suited up for your scheduled time and patrol the house and the outside perimeter," she finished.

"If that's settled, then our meeting is adjourned," Xavier announced.

**Logan **

As Xavier declared the meeting over, Logan stood ready to get the hell out of there and find a quiet spot to ravish his woman. He was waylaid, however, when Storm came up to him saying, "I want to talk to you." Logan looked down at her and knew instantly that she was aware of his liaison with Rogue.

"Let's go somewhere private," he said to her. Neither of them saw the look that Xavier gave them as Logan made his statement.

The two of them headed out of Xavier's office and down the hall into Ororo's. After shutting the door she pointed toward a leather chair in front of her desk. "Please sit." He did and was taken by surprise when she perched on the front of her desk instead of sitting in the chair behind it. "I want to talk about Rogue."

"I thought you might," he said back to her.

"I think that maybe you have the wrong impression about something."

He looked at her skeptically. "About what?"

"Love," she said with an understanding smile.

Logan shook his head bitterly and looked down. "What the hell do I know about love?"

"That is my point. You feel very strongly for Rogue, don't you?"

"Yeah," he replied as he studied the floor.

"You want to protect her, hold her, and make her happy… am I right," she asked then.

Her accuracy made him look up at her. "Yeah, I do."

"That is love, Logan. I think you were expecting too much of yourself where that emotion is concerned, but it can be that simple. Love born from friendship can be the most satisfying, blissfully exhilarating experience you'll ever know. I want that for Rogue and I know she can have it with you." She hopped down from her desk and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Think about it."

After she had gone, he sat there for a moment as her words sank in. He had expected a lecture and a swift kick in the ass when he had come into Storm's office, but instead she had offered him advice on building something solid with Rogue. Logan's esteem for the white haired woman went up another notch and a little spark of belief started in his chest, prompting him to go seek out the very woman he was longing for.

**Bobby **

It was happening all over again. When Rogue had first arrived at the mansion over two years before, she had been enamored with the Wolverine. Bobby hadn't really been able to gain her interest until the man had gone. Even then, he and Rogue didn't work out as a couple. Her skin had proven to be a greater obstacle than he had anticipated. How was a guy with raging hormones supposed to deal with a girl he couldn't even kiss? But, for some reason, Bobby hadn't been able to stop liking her and that's how they had ended up as friends. He hadn't really ever expected to be involved with Rogue again until he had an interesting conversation with John.

They had been sitting around listening to music and drinking beers they had stolen from Scott Summers, when John started talking about the girls at the school and their various assets. When he got to Rogue, John had declared, "She's one hot piece of ass, but nothing but trouble. I mean, how do you fuck a girl you can't even touch."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've been there with her," Bobby had retorted, drinking from his bottle.

"I almost forgot you two used to be an item," John had replied thoughtfully. After a moment of silence he finally pronounced, "But really, if anybody could be with her, you could. I'm not suggesting you freeze your dick or anything, but a layer of ice could work if you really wanted to touch her." And for some insane reason, Bobby couldn't get the idea out of his head. For the next couple of weeks after that, all he had been able to think about was touching Rogue. So on the night of training graduation he had asked her out.

And then Logan had shown up again. At first, it seemed as though it wasn't going to matter, that nothing was going to change between Bobby and Rogue. But then evidence started coming together like pieces to a puzzle. There was the one instance when Rogue pulled away from him before conditioning and then another when she abandoned his company for Logan's later that same afternoon. The final piece clicked into place when Bobby saw the way the two of them had looked at each other that very morning as the professor pronounced that Magneto wanted the whole bunch of them dead. They had looked as though they were in their own little world.

Now that the meeting was over, Bobby saw Rogue approaching him in the hallway with purpose to her stride.

"Bobby, can we talk for a minute," she asked, giving him one of her patented bright smiles.

The full of force of that smile mixed with the smooth richness of her voice sent shivers down Bobby's spine, just as it always did. Giving himself a mental shake, he strengthened his resolve and affirmed, "You don't need to say anything. I know exactly what's going on."

Rogue grabbed his arm and pulled him further away from the small group of their friends. "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about this before now. Everything is happening so fast. I found out yesterday that Logan is immune to my touch."

"And I bet he's really been enjoying it, too," he rejoined with mild disgust. "Why didn't you just tell me you were interested in him?"

"I didn't really realize it at first. Everything is just so complicated right now." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. "I want us to be friends, Bobby, like we used to be. Do you think we can do that?"

He squirmed inside at the imploring look on her face. She always could get him to do whatever it was she wanted. But, there was no sense in letting her know just how whipped he really was. He took hold of her hands and removed them from his shoulders. "Whatever, Rogue. We can be friends. But when, and notice I didn't say if, he hurts you, don't come crying to me." He walked away, leaving her standing there staring after him.

**Storm **

After talking to Logan, Ororo went upstairs and started to slip out of her clothes to change into something more comfortable for sleeping. A moment later Xavier came into the room.

"For once, I am glad you keep this room so dark," she said as she continued to change. "It will make it easier to sleep during the day." When finished, she sat down on the bed and he rolled up next to her. She took one look at the solemn expression on the older man's face and knew right away that something wasn't right. "What's the matter?"

His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "There is something you are not telling me. I have refrained from looking into your mind because I want to trust you, so please be honest with me."

His statement stunned Ororo. "I was merely keeping a friend's confidence, but if you must know everything, I will tell you. Logan and Rogue are romantically involved. It just began and I believe she is mature enough to handle it, maybe more so than he."

"Logan and Rogue," he questioned, sounding confused.

"Yes. Now, you'll get no more information from me, so do not ask," she said to him defiantly.

To her astonishment, he laughed. "Forgive me, Precious, for being a jealous old fool. Scott assured me that Logan had an interest in you and I assumed he was pursuing it."

"Charles," she admonished softly. "Don't you realize yet how much I love you? There is no one else, and there never will be." She got up and sat down in his lap, with her legs dangling over one arm of his chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sought his lips.

"You've thoroughly besotted me, Ororo. I couldn't bare to lose you," he said between kisses.

"That isn't something you have to worry about. Now come to bed with me. I want to have my wicked way with you before I take my nap."

She started to get up but he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place. "I am concerned for Rogue, though. Despite the obvious age difference between them, there are other issues to consider. Logan is a very troubled man and worldly in the extreme. Rogue has had a taste of it through her shared memories with both he and Erik, but has basically been sheltered all of her life. I worry that she will be hurt by this experience."

"I think that is a chance she's willing to take. Pain is a part of life, dearest, and we can't keep it from her. Nor can we keep her locked away from the world forever. Ororo paused in her speech before confessing, "And there is something else I haven't told you. Somehow Logan's body has mutated to the point where he can withstand Rogue's touch."

"Really? Why wasn't I told," Charles questioned, frowning in slight irritation.

"You don't have to know every detail of what goes on in this house," she reminded him, gently. "Not only is Logan Rogue's only chance for a normal relationship, but they are falling in love with each other." Running her fingertips over his lips she pleaded, "Do not interfere, Charles. Please."

He looked at her, studying her face, before tenderly kissing her fingers. "I don't think I'll ever learn to say no to you."

"I sincerely hope not," she said softly before kissing him.

**Rogue **

After her talk with Bobby, Rogue went to her room and put a few things in a bag. If she was going to spend nights in Logan's room, she may as well be prepared. When she entered his room with her things, he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her enthusiastically, before taking her bag from her and putting it in his closet. That simple act of acceptance meant everything to her.

"I've been waiting all morning to kiss you," He said to her with a devilish grin.

"Well I've been waiting all morning to get you naked," she shot back stripping off her gloves and untying her scarf.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to get some sleep." He came over to her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She wiggled a bit; laughing as he gave her bottom a light tap, then deposited her onto the bed. He unlaced and removed her shoes, then started to remove her jeans. His hands were gentle as he pulled the dark denim down her legs.

"You're good at pampering me," she said as he completed the task.

"It's just guilt for keeping you up so late last night," he quipped as he joined her on the bed. They settled into a spoon position with Rogue's bottom tucked neatly against his crotch. Rogue couldn't decide what she loved more, the scratch of his whiskered chin against the back of her neck or the soothing feel of his chest rising and falling against her back. Every time she lay in his arms she felt an intense sense of completion, like some nameless missing part of her was finally finding its way home, and this moment was no exception. It was with this sense of contentment that Rogue drifted off to sleep nestled within Logan's arms.

Hours later Rogue felt a warm hand on her thigh gently shaking her. "Wake up, gorgeous. I brought dinner." She stretched and rolled over onto her back, catching a whiff of Chinese food.

Opening her eyes, she spotted Logan settling in at the foot of the bed. His hair was windblown, no doubt from the ride to get the food, and he wore an expression of pure mischief on his face. Rogue had never seen him look sexier. With a sleepy smile, she reached out to him saying, "I'd rather have a taste of you first."

"Is that right," Logan asked, giving a playful growl. He got to his hands and knees on the bed and began to creep up toward her like an animal stalking his prey. Leaning over her with an easy smile, he said, "I like the way you think, kid," before giving her a kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes.

Wide-awake now, Rogue pulled him down and rolled him over onto his back. Straddling his hips, she pulled his t-shirt up over his head, casting it to the floor, and then let her hands roam freely over his finely chiseled muscles. With a seductive smile and a purposely-arousing movement of her hips, Rogue asked, "Are you going to call me 'kid' for the rest of my life?"

A groan escaped him as his powerful hands moved to grip her thighs firmly. With a chuckle, she pulled her shirt over her head and undulated her hips again. "Well, are you?"

He released his hold on her thighs and reached up to pop the front clasp of her bra. With a raised brow he asked, "Should I call you Marie instead," before cupping her breasts in his rough hands.

"Hell no," she laughed back, as a tremble ran through her. "That makes me sound all soft."

"A woman after my own heart," he replied with a grin.

"Well you know, you're still inside my head," she informed him and began undoing the button on his jeans.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her over onto her back. "Honey, I like being inside you wherever I can get," he declared just before threading his hands into her hair, catching her lips in a deep kiss that made liquid fire pool in her stomach. As his kiss consumed her, there was an intrusive knock on the door that they both ignored. Rogue was too busy enjoying the slick heat of Logan's tongue against hers to wonder about their unwanted visitor. She gave a throaty sigh and unexpectedly detected a scent in the room that was vaguely familiar but somehow out of place. Logan must have caught it too, because he stiffened a split second before he was jerked away from her.

**Scott **

It had been hours since the meeting in the professor's office and nothing unusual had happened. At the moment Scott, Jean, and Kitty sat around playing cards while Bobby watched TV. Flipping through the channels, Bobby muttered, "These freaking uniforms are getting hot."

Jean place one of her cards down as she said, "That reminds me. Scott, you need to give Logan a uniform. The others go on duty in a couple of hours.

"Oh, right," he replied, throwing his cards on the table. "I may as well do it now. My hand sucks." After making a quick trip downstairs to retrieve the leather suit, Scott made his way to Logan's room. He knocked and waited for the answering call but it never came. Assuming that Logan was either asleep or off somewhere with Rogue, Scott opened the door intent on leaving the uniform on the bed. He was caught totally off guard by what he found.

The first few seconds seemed to play in slow motion. He heard her first. She let out a throaty sort of moan that sent shivers down Scott's spine. Then his eyes registered what he was seeing. Rogue was wearing nothing but a pair of bikini panties and Logan was stripped down to a pair of unbuttoned jeans. The two of them were laying together in a tangle of limbs, kissing passionately. They were so wrapped up in their activity that they hadn't even noticed that he had walked in. Scott was so enraged at the sight, that it didn't occur to him that Rogue had somehow overcome her mutation.

Scott sprang into action without thought. "You dirty son of a bitch," he spit out as he dropped the uniform and grabbed Logan's shoulders, jerking him to the floor. Logan landed on his back but sprang to his feet instantly, popping out his claws. Rogue screamed and pulled the comforter up to cover her exposed body.

Pointing an accusatory finger at Logan, Scott demanded, "Keep your goddamned hands off of her."

"Please don't do this, Scott. It's okay," he heard Rogue say in the background, but he ignored her.

Sheathing his claws, Logan stalked closer to Scott, bringing them face-to- face. "And if I don't," he asked in a gruff whisper.

That's when Scott punched him, plowing right into Logan's jaw. The blow sparked an immediate response from Logan, who hit Scott in the stomach and backhanded him across the face. The force of it sent Scott falling into the nightstand, sending a lamp crashing to the floor.

"Stop it, Logan. Don't hurt him," Rogue yelled, worriedly.

Scott got up and, feeling new rage build inside him, charged at Logan, catching him around the waist, and pulling him to the floor. The two of them began to fight brutally, laying into one another as they rolled around. Scott took several hits to the face and body, but was able to land a few good cracks to the Wolverine as well. Scott could tell that Logan was holding back, not doing as much damage as he was capable of, but it still hurt like hell. The two of them kept up the scuffle until Scott and Logan were pulled apart and immobilized by Jean's telekinetic power.

Fighting to catch his breath, Scott looked up and saw that a small crowd had gathered and were watching, transfixed.

**Jean **

Jean had been dealing another hand for herself and Kitty when John and Jubilee came racing down the hall. "Jean," they called simultaneously. "I think there's trouble upstairs," Jubilee managed to gasp out as she held a hand to a stitch in her side.

Jean jumped up, as did Bobby and Kitty, but she stayed them with a raised hand. "Stay down here in case Magneto and those have split up."

Charging back toward the elevator, Jean, John and Jubilee wasted no time in getting to the second floor. Jean followed the sounds of discord down the hall to Logan's room and threw open the door only to find Scott and Logan thrashing about on the floor. Using her power, she separated them and held them fast.

"What are you two doing? We thought we were being attacked," she exclaimed breathlessly. Then she noticed Rogue huddled on the bed and suddenly it all made sense. Seeing the young woman holding the covers from the bed to her chest, leaving her naked shoulders exposed, explained why Scott had flown off the handle.

The implications of the situation left Jean feeling uneasy, herself. She really hadn't expected Rogue and Logan to jump into bed together so soon, which was naïve of her because she knew just how enticing the man could be. Her worry for Rogue doubled as she remembered how convinced she, Jean, had been just days ago that Logan had eyes only for her. She wondered how long it would take him to move on this time.

With a stifled groan, Rogue covered her eyes in abject embarrassment as John cleared his throat, pointedly looking down at the floor and Jubilee looked from Rogue's state of undress to Logan's several times before breaking out in a grin. Jean released her hold over the two men, and they both got up looking as though they would go another round when Jean firmly commanded, "Stop it. Just stop it right now." Turning toward John and Jubilee she said, "You guys go, now." The two of them seemed reluctant to leave and miss any of the little drama being played out, but in the end followed her order, closing the door behind them.

Jean went to stand beside Scott, putting a firm arm around him, ready to hold him back if necessary. "Fighting isn't a good way to resolve anything," she admonished to both men but her eyes rested on Logan.

"In this case I think a good ass kicking is exactly what's in order," Scott said with a sneer.

"Why don't you just mind your own damned business," Logan ground out as he clinched his hands into fists, obviously trying to keep his anger in check.

"Mind my own business, " Scott questioned with a expression of disbelief. "I trusted you. I thought you cared for Rogue the way we care for her. If I had known for one second that you would take advantage of her like this, I never would have let you back into this house, but that's a mistake I can remedy easily enough." Wrenching himself free of Jean's grasp, Scott stormed from the room.

With an irritated shake of his head, Logan crossed his arms over his bare chest, and stared at Jean expectantly, the action calling her attention to his well-defined physique. Mentally berating herself for noticing him in that way again, she broke into the sudden silence to say, "I'm sorry for Scott's behavior."

Logan's expression hardened and his feral green eyes bore into her as he replied, "Don't apologize to me. Rogue's the one who deserves the apology."

Jean swung around to look at the woman perched on the bed. She had almost forgotten that Rogue was even in the room. She started moving toward the door as she atoned, "I'm sorry we all burst in on you two like this. I'll leave now." Jean let herself out and turned to shut the door behind her. Through the open crack she saw Rogue get up, draped in the comforter from the bed. She approach Logan, who wrapped his arms around her enshrouded body, holding her close to him as though trying to shield her from any unpleasantness. Jean watched a few seconds longer and saw the two of them rocking back and forth ever so slightly in the quiet of the room, oblivious to her presence. The tender scene struck a chord in Jean. It occurred to her that maybe what Logan felt for Rogue went much deeper than any crush he had ever had on Jean.

She finally shut the door and advanced down the hall toward the elevator where, she was surprised to discover, Scott stood waiting for her.

**Storm **

After a leisurely nap and a delicious meal prepared by her handsome man, Ororo began to crave the feel of the outside air. She bid adieu to Charles, who was on his way down to his office to get some work done, before throwing open the French doors that led to the balcony. The evening sun hung low in the sky as Ororo called up a gentle summer breeze to flow through her hair. She had always loved this time of year, and it was especially sweet this time around because of Xavier.

Deeply inhaling the fragrant air, Ororo beckoned the surrounding winds to lift her. With arms stretched out at her sides, she closed her eyes and ascended into the heavens braced on a current of air. With a burst of exhilaration, Ororo flew across the burnt sienna sky feeling freer than she had felt in a long time.

About an hour later, Ororo was streaking past the courtyard when she spotted Henry McCoy. An instant smile appeared on her face as she lowered herself to the ground and fell into step beside the large man. "Hello, Henry," she greeted.

"Greetings, Windrider," he said back with a smile curving his lips.

"May I walk with you, or would you rather be alone," she inquired with a raised brow.

"Nothing would bring me greater pleasure, than for you to accompany me." He offered her his arm and she took it, stroking the soft blue fur.

They strolled along the courtyard together for a long time in silence before Ororo spoke. "This little part of the world seems so peaceful. It is hard to believe that a battle took place here just a couple of days ago."

"Indeed it is." He looked down at her, before continuing, "You had a lot of people worried about you when you were hurt… especially Charles Xavier."

A self-conscious smile graced her lips. "He has become quite protective of me lately."

"That is not surprising. Every man feels protective of the woman he loves. It is only natural."

With a carefree laugh she patted his massive arm. "Tell me, what lucky lady has stolen your heart, and don't deny it that there is one. I can see it in your eyes that you know first hand of what you speak."

He broke eye contact with her to squint at the setting sun. "There is one woman that I care very deeply for."

"I knew it," she teased. "So when do I get to meet her?"

"I'm afraid it isn't to be. You see, this woman already belongs to another."

"Oh, Henry. I am sorry to hear that." Her heart went out to the doctor and his unrequited love. With a determined nod, Ororo declared, "It is her loss. If she cannot see that you are the better man, then she does not deserve you."

He smiled down at her, flashing his sharp white teeth. "It is quite alright, Ororo. I don't begrudge her this happiness that she's found. I only hope that things continue to go as well for her in the future."

She shook her head in amazement. "You are a lot nicer than I am. I don't think I could stand to see Charles with another woman."

"Let us be glad that you don't have to," Hank replied jovially. "I would hate to see you unleash the full fury of the elements on some innocent person."

Chuckling she countered, "So would I." She stopped walking then and reached up to take his chin in her hand. "You are a darling man. The right woman will come along, I know it." She stepped back and sighed, "I guess I should go. I wanted to go see Charles before I go on duty and I still haven't put on my uniform. It is going to be such a long night." She pulled Hank down to kiss his cheek before taking to the air again.

**Scott **

After leaving Logan's room, Scott stood by the elevator waiting on Jean. When she caught up with him, they headed for Charles Xavier's office. On the way down, Scott looked at his fiancé who hadn't said a word since leaving the ugly scene. "You didn't seem surprised at all by what we found up there," he reflected with cynicism.

"I suspected that something was developing between the two of them," she replied softly. The elevator doors opened and Jean quickly stepped out, but just beyond the opening Scott stopped her.

"You knew about this and didn't do anything about it," he accused in an outraged whisper.

"What was there to do, Scott? Rogue is an adult. She can become involved with any man she wants and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well we'll just see about that," he snapped as he continued down the hall.

Soon after, Scott and Jean sat in Xavier's office, the former, gazing at his mentor in astonishment. "Are you saying that you knew?"

"Yes. I was told, rather reluctantly, by Ororo," Charles replied with a hint of apology.

"So she knows, too," Scott asked, feeling somewhat betrayed.

"You know that she and Rogue are very close. Do not sound so wounded," the older man responded with kindness.

Scott gave the professor an accommodating smile. "I'm just surprised that you're aware of what's happening and haven't taken any actions yet."

"To be honest, Scott, I don't plan on taking any action against Logan."

Scott's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious? He is, God knows how many years, older than Rogue and very likely to take off whenever the mood strikes him. I don't know if I can sit back and allow him to hurt her like that."

"We don't have much choice. She is over 18, a legal adult, and staying here of her own freewill. The decisions of how her life will be run are hers alone to make."

Scott rubbed his face in irritation before declaring; "Being nineteen doesn't make you capable of making good decisions."

Jean responded this time. "No, but people can make bad choices no matter how old they are. I think that you should give her a little more credit than that."

Just then the door to Xavier's office swung open and Ororo stepped in, stopping abruptly as she spotted Jean and Scott. "Am I interrupting anything," she asked tentatively.

"No," Scott assured her. "I think you should be in on this conversation, 'Ro. Maybe you can help me convince these two that Logan is a danger to Rogue."

"Ah, so that is what you all are discussing," she commented as she breezed into the room and took a seat next to Scott. "I'm sorry, my friend, but I cannot agree with you. I think Logan is exactly what Rogue needs."

"I don't believe this," Scott said in exasperation. "Not you, too?"

Giving him a friendly smile, she said, "Why don't you tell me why you have a problem with their relationship, and I will try to explain why I don't."

"Well, for one thing, he's so much older than she is," Scott pointed out. He just couldn't understand why no one seemed to be as concerned as he was.

"That is not a problem unless you make it so, Scott. I, for one, happen to prefer an older man. They possess a certain sophistication that I like." She winked at the professor who smiled back with affection.

Scott cleared his throat to gain back her attention. "Yes, but Logan is careless and unpredictable as well."

Taking a moment to measure her words, Ororo replied, "Maybe, in Rogue, he has found a reason to settle down."

"Yeah, but what if he hasn't? What if he's just looking for a good time? Is it really worth the risk where Rogue is concerned?"

"I know where you're coming from, Scott. I know you're looking at this from an authoritative perspective, but consider her unique situation. She is a woman who will, for the rest of her life, be deprived of all physical touch, save that of this one man. Would you really refuse her that basic human need?"

Scott looked into the faces of his three colleagues and saw that he was outnumbered. With a resigned sigh he consented, "Okay. I won't fight this anymore, but I still don't like it. I promise you, if he messes up even once, I'm kicking his butt all the way back to Canada."

With an almost boyish grin, Charles replied, "That sounds fair enough to me."

**Rogue **

At eight o'clock Rogue finished zipping up her uniform and went with Logan down to the first floor. As they neared the common room, she couldn't help but notice Bobby and John standing together talking. She knew instinctively that she was the topic of discussion. When she came further into the room, the two of them looked up at her, abruptly ending their conversation. Rogue and Bobby's eyes met and she thought for a second that she saw regret there. She quickly looked away only to see John giving her a thumbs up and a grin.

A moment later she felt Logan's hands on her shoulders. "Don't let the talk bother you," he said so softly that only her ears could hear. She reached up and gently squeezed one of his hands as she tried to borrow some of his strength. She was not at all ashamed of her relationship with Logan, but a girl's first time was something private and sacred and she didn't know how she felt about people discussing it behind her back.

A minute or two later, Jubilee and Kitty swept into the room decked out in their uniforms, and made a bee line over to Rogue. "Can we borrow her for a second," Jubilee asked as she gently pulled Rogue away from Logan. Rogue looked back helplessly at him but he only grinned and waved her on.

"I knew it, I knew it," Kitty exclaimed in an excited whisper as the three young women stood off in the corner. "You were all, 'it's not like that', but I was right."

Jubilee gave Kitty a friendly elbow to the ribs. "Leave her alone. She wasn't ready to talk about it then." Looking at Rogue she added, "But I hope you're ready now, 'cause I'm dying to know if you and Wolvie hit the sheets before today or were you guys just getting started."

Rogue stared from one friend to the other for a moment before smiling. Okay, so maybe talking about it wasn't so bad after all. She had always missed out on this part of the girl talk and it felt pretty good to actually have something to tell. "We were together for the first time last night," she confided and felt her face blush pink.

"Look at her. She's glowing," Kitty chuckled.

"How was it," Jubilee asked in a loud whisper.

"Wonderful," Rogue replied as she looked over her shoulder at Logan who watched her from across the room. His face held a hint of amusement, telling her that he could hear every word they were saying.

At that moment Scott and Ororo entered the room. "Kitty, Bobby," Scott called to the two twenty year olds. "You guys should probably grab something to eat and get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Kitty winked at Rogue saying, "Talk to you later," then walked with Bobby in the direction of the cafeteria.

Rogue watched Logan approach Scott and Storm, and wondered if another fight would break out. "Excuse me for a minute," Rogue said as she walked away from her Asian friend and approached the threesome.

When she reached Logan's side he snaked an arm around her middle saying, "I was just about to ask our friend, Cyclops here, if he was ready to serve me my walking papers."

With an annoyed expression Scott replied, "I've talked with Professor Xavier and he has decided to let you stay. I don't agree with his decision, but ultimately, he's the boss." Rogue's eyes darted toward Ororo, who smiled openly. She had a feeling that the professor's acquiescence had a lot to do with her. Secretly, Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. She had been willing to leave if it had come down to that, she had told Logan just that after Jean had left the room. But she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to her family and home.

Scott continued, "If it were up to me, I'd kick your sorry ass out of here…"

Logan cut in shortly, "But it's not. You walk around here, throwing around orders like you're king of the mutants, but you can't do a damn thing about me."

"Logan, that's enough," Rogue insisted.

The two men glared at each other for another heated moment before Scott spoke again. "You're right, I'm done with you. Now, I want to talk to Rogue…alone."

"I'm not going to let you rag on her about this. Your beef is with me," Logan said in her defense, but Rogue quickly shook her head.

"No, it's alright Logan. I want to talk to him."

He eyed her for a second before Ororo linked her arm through his saying, "I could use your help taking a look around outside." He cut his eyes toward Storm and gave her a reluctant nod. She led him out the front door, chatting with him as though nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

**Scott **

Sighing, Scott put a hand on the small of Rogue's leather clad back and guided her to the couch. "I'm not going to rag on you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Scott. You're making too big a deal of this whole thing," she replied with impatience.

"I don't think so. Logan is just so wrong for you…" Scott's voice trailed off when he noticed the look of aggravation that crossed her face. Changing tactics, he asked, "What about Bobby. I thought the two of you were getting together."

"We were at first, but then Logan and I began to feel this attraction. We just sort of fell for each other," she finished with a shrug. Scott clinched his jaw to keep from saying something rude.

Swallowing hard, he tried to ask, "Has he… have the two of you…you guys haven't…" He couldn't bring himself to finish and she made no attempt to answer. Her silence, however, was answer enough. He let out a curse so vile that the tips of Rogue's ears turned red. He took a moment to calm himself before he spoke again, "I can't tell you what to do, but please be careful. If you get pregnant…let's just say Logan's not the daddy type."

Rogue sighed and looked down at her hands, saying, "I know you're disappointed in me, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life just holding hands. Logan is the only person that I can touch and, to me, that's reason enough to be with him. But he's also a man I'm attracted to and one that I'm falling in love with."

Scott's heart seized at her confession. 'Ro had been right. In his quest to protect Rogue, he had somehow overlooked the fact that she wasn't just some object to keep safe. She was a living, breathing, feeling person who needed physical contact just like everybody else. Scott thought about all the times he had come across Jubilee and John cuddled together on the couch or seen Kitty kissing that human boy she met at the mall. He, himself, couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be able to touch Jean's warm skin whenever he wanted.

"Rogue," he began in a soothing tone as he draped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm not disappointed in you. I guess I'm just having trouble letting you grow up. I've been your teacher and adviser for so long that it's just hard for me to let go and become your friend. I have to admit that I don't trust Logan a whole lot, but because you care for him, I'll make amends." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this embarrassment. I just wanted to protect you."

"I know, and I love you for it." She kissed her gloved fingertips and held them to his cheek. The gesture was yet another reminder of why Logan was so important to her. She smiled at him as she stood, saying, "I guess I'd better start patrolling."

Pushing all of his worry to the back of his head, Scott smiled back. "Keep your eyes open."

"We will," she replied, crossing the room to join Jubilee and John who stood in the entranceway, waiting. The three young X-men then headed down the hall and out of sight.

****AN- **So this is the last chapter that I had already written previously. The next chapter is in the works and I hope to have it completed in the next couple of weeks. But for some reason the two sequels to this story want to get written before I finish this one. Be patient with me while I try to reign in the other stories and focus on this one. It's difficult. The characters keep telling me what happens in the future and I find it incredibly interesting. Bear with me…


	5. Thursday  Part 1

Title: So Little Time

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

A/N – Hello faithful readers. I'm really sorry for the months - long delay. Sometimes life gets in the way of good fiction.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. You don't know how much they encouraged me. An extra special thank you goes to Phennie who really kept on me and made sure that I continued working on this little gem. It was very much welcomed and appreciated. I also want to thank The Reserved Reader who dropped me a line and let me know that other people were still interested. Lastly, I want to thank Tricky Business, who went back and reviewed an earlier chapter just to let me know how much she(?) liked the story. Thank you all so much. I hope you all enjoy this installment of "So little Time".

I advise that everyone go back and refresh themselves on the rest of the story before reading this chapter. I think you'll enjoy it more if you do.

Also, I had to break up "Thursday" into multiple parts because so much happens on that day.

Okay…Happy reading!

**Thursday - Part 1**

**Xavier**

Early Thursday morning Charles Xavier sat in his office putting the last of a series of documents into a manila envelope. All day Wednesday he had made phone calls, tapping into every source he had both within the Association and otherwise to find information that might help Logan. He wasn't sure whether the man was still interested, considering his budding relationship with Rogue, but Charles was a man of his word.

He was just sealing the packet when his private line rang. Charles frowned. It was 7:00 in the morning. Calls coming this early could only bring bad news.

"Hello," Charles spoke into the phone.

"Hello, old friend. Feeling better I hope," Erik Lensherr drawled, though his tone said just the opposite.

"What do you want," Charles inquired with restrained venom.

"The X-Men's heads on a platter," Erik retorted coldly before continuing, "My fight was never supposed to be with you, Charles, but when you placed yourself between my enemies and me, you became the enemy. This war that's between your X-Men and my Brotherhood won't end until one of us is dead… and I assure you, it will be you.

Charles gnashed his teeth before replying tersely, "If you're brave enough to try again, you know where we are."

"I'm no longer so foolish as to believe that I can win on your territory. It was a mistake I won't be repeating. I had in mind a more neutral location." Erik gave Charles some coordinates before stating, "Tomorrow at dawn."

"Ridiculous," Charles scoffed. "How do I know it's not a trap?"

"You don't," Magneto replied and then, with a click, the line went silent.

**Logan**

Fucking Scott, Logan thought to himself for the thousandth time as he walked next to Storm. Though he had allowed her to lead him away from Rogue's side the night before, the last thing he had wanted to do was to leave his woman at the mercy of Cyclops. If he hadn't known that it would upset Rogue, he would've just kicked the shit out of Scott and been done with it.

It was 8:00 in the morning now and their shift was finally ending. At the moment Logan and Storm were making their way back toward the house after having patrolled the wooded portion of the grounds during the night. As they entered the common room they ran across the professor who was conversing with Hank McCoy.

"Logan, Storm," Charles greeted solemnly as they approached. Logan could tell by his tone and the fact that he had traded his lover's pet name for her field one, that something was wrong. The older man addressed Ororo then. "Please join Cyclops in my office. I have something I need to discuss with the two of you."

"Of course," she said with a nod.

"I'll walk you over," Hank volunteered as he placed a hand on the small of her back before guiding her down the hall.

A moment later, Xavier handed Logan a thick envelope that had been sitting in his lap. "Here is the information that you requested. It is a little late, but a promise is a promise. I wish you the best of luck in your search." He held out his hand which Logan shook firmly before the Professor, too, headed off in the direction of his office.

When he was gone, Logan looked down at the package in his hand, stunned. How in the hell could he have forgotten? Then Logan grinned. On second thought, it wasn't that surprising. The last few days he'd been pleasantly distracted by a certain southern charmer. As he made his way toward the elevator he wondered how she'd feel about the two of them leaving soon, after all.

As he waited in the elevator for the doors to hiss open on his floor, Logan could feel the anticipation and exhilaration of the hunt growing in him. But even as the excitement built, common sense took over and he began thinking more practically. How was he going to manage things with Rogue along?

Before, when it was just him, it didn't matter if he ate or slept because his determination relentlessly drove him forward. But with Rogue along he'd have to make sure that she had everything she needed. Where would she sleep while they were on the road? The money he had left wouldn't pay for a camper or truck, and it wouldn't last long if he had to pay for a room every night.

And speaking of money, how the hell was he going to support them? If he had to go back to cage fighting and backroom brawling it would mean exposing Rogue to rough, mutant hating crowds every night. How could he make sure she was protected while he was in the ring? And all of this was without considering what they could encounter from other mutants…

Logan swore ferociously, hating the predicament he suddenly found himself in. It was a harsh reality to face…the fact that if the two of them left together he wouldn't be able to take care of his own female. He'd never felt more like a pussy. He could only imagine Rogue's look of disappointment when he explained his insufficiency to her, his failure. It shamed him more than he could say. He was used to doing what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted…but it just wasn't working out that way this time.

And that led to the next question. What the fuck was he going to do…leave her at the mansion while he goes off to chase ghosts? He knew she'd be pissed if he did. But he wasn't sure that he could just stay there with her and be an X-Man, never knowing what might have been.

As Logan made his way out of the elevator and down the hall he stared at the envelope in his hand, his mind rolling with indecision. Once in his room he gave the packet one more hard look before opening his closet and throwing it in, shutting the door with a bang.

**Rogue **

Rogue didn't know where Logan and 'Ro had gotten off to on Wednesday night, so she'd stayed with John and Jubilee during their watch. The three of them had walked throughout the house, exploring every inch that they could access, just to pass the time. At around 4:00 am they had spent a couple of hours in front of the TV, then finally did another couple of laps around the huge house until their shift ended at 8:00.

Now covering a yawn Rogue reached Logan's room and opened the door to find him standing in front of his closet looking lost in thought. When she shut the door he looked up at her then came over and wrapped his arms around her, greedily kissing her neck. Rogue laughed and looped her arms behind his head.

Suddenly Logan pulled back, his expression searching. "Did Scott give you any shit during his little talk?"

"No," Rogue said and trailed a gloved finger down Logan's cheek. "He really does mean well. Promise me that you won't harass him or fight with him anymore."

Logan frowned at her for a silent moment before finally saying, "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Rogue said sweetly and softly kissed his lips. "Now, I want the pleasure of peeling you out of this thing," she said seductively as she began to pull down the zipper on Logan's uniform. As she did so, Logan let his hands wonder down to grip her behind.

"You know, you're not so bad in leather, either."

She grinned at him and threw out, "Glad to hear that I can give 'Ro a run for her money." Logan chuckled and gave her cheeks a sound squeeze. A second later his expression sobered somewhat when she began to push the pliable leather off of his shoulders and to run her hands over him.

With curious concentration she continued sliding the fabric downward revealing a pair of grey boxer briefs. When the uniform was cast aside Rogue took in the sight of him. Her eyes trailed over his broad shoulders and well defined chest covered in dark hair, before devouring his six pack abs, trim waist, and muscular thighs.

"You are sexy as hell," she declared and the corner of his mouth lifted. She reached out to touch him again but he caught her wrists, quickly removing the gloves of her uniform and placed her bare hands on his chest.

"Much better," he said softly.

"Old habits die hard," she commented with a small smile of her own and began to trace the hard lines of his body. Finally she knelt in front of him and began to pull down on his boxers. His body was already hard and waiting. She reached out to touch him and he groaned.

"Keep it up and it'll be over before it starts," he warned.

Rogue only chuckled and darted her tongue out to taste him. He sucked in a quick breath through clenched teeth and gripped her by the forearms, pulling her up and kissing her hard on the mouth. He began to fumble for her zipper but she pulled away from him.

"No, no. Not yet," she chided and his expression became a mix of excitement and disappointment. She pushed him on the chest until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat, looking up at her with a raised brow.

"Relax," she whispered combing her fingers through the hair on either side of his head. She then backed up a couple of paces and began to slowly pull down her zipper. His mouth parted and she could smell his desire like a powerful musk. She slid the uniform off of her shoulders dramatically, unveiling her shiny black bra that resembled the leather of her suit. She had been planning this moment since they were interrupted the day before.

She slid the dark uniform gently down her hips, swaying her body as she did so, then leisurely gathered her long dark hair over one shoulder and reached behind her to unhook her bra. When it fell to the floor she took one step closer. She drew her fingertips across the front of her black panties that sat low on her hips, accentuating her curves. "Do you want to get these," she asked flirtingly.

With hunger smoldering in his eyes he beckoned to her with his finger. She took the last step that brought her back into his reach and those awesomely calloused hands began to pull down the fragile fabric of her underwear, massaging her thighs as he did so. Once finished, he pulled her closer and began to tease her breasts with his face, brushing his lips over the hardened buds before taking them into his mouth. The gentle play made goose bumps rise on her flesh. She sank her fingers into his thick hair as his lips, tongue, and even teeth toyed with her.

As he continued his teasing he slid his hand up her inner thigh before stroking the ultrasensitive spot at the joining of her legs, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He carried on with the tender assault until her body began to tremble with it. Feeling the delicious tension in her build she stilled his hand with her own and reached over into his drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Show me," she asked simply and he tore it open and guided her hands, showing her how to roll it on. When done, their lips met in a burning kiss as she climbed up onto his lap, allowing his rigid body to enter hers.

They wrapped their arms around each other as she began to move her hips, each stroke bringing her a thrill of pleasure. It must have been the same for Logan because he groaned in rhythm with her undulations. She lost track of everything as she gave herself over to the feelings coursing through her body. As she moved against him sensation built upon sensation. She dug her fingernails into the skin of his back as she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

"That's it, baby. Just let yourself go," Logan murmured as he threaded his fingers into her hair, his breath warm and wet against her ear.

For a moment Rogue teetered on the precipice, then her head fell back and she moaned as she fell headlong into a sea of bliss.

A few moments later, while her body still shivered, Logan brushed her sweaty hair away from her face. "That's it," he whispered again then kissed her deeply.

One minute he was kissing her, the next he was rolling her under him. She clung to him, caressing his shoulders as he moved his body within her. In no time he, too, found release.

Eventually, after more shared kisses and touches, the two of them climbed under the covers and Logan pulled her into his arms. As Rogue lay there listening to his heart beat and feeling his hand rub over her back every so often, she knew in her heart that she was in love with him.

**Logan**

As Logan held Rogue in his arms, feeling her chest rise and fall with every breath, he knew without the shadow of a doubt that he couldn't live without her.

**Xavier**

When Xavier reached his office Ororo and Scott were talking softly. They fell silent as he approached them.

"I have news," Charles began and relayed to them the phone call he'd received earlier that morning.

"It's a set up," Scott said.

"My sentiments, exactly," Ororo added.

Xavier nodded, not surprised that they were all of the same mind. "After receiving the call, I used Cerebro to try and locate Magneto. He did allow himself to be detected. He's stationed just a few miles from the location he specified. The rest of the Brotherhood are there as well."

"Maybe he's developed some new weapon to use against us," Storm mused

"Or maybe he's sincere for once and really wants to end this," Xavier offered.

"I think he's sincere about wanting to kill us," Scott replied pointedly.

"He could never win against us in a fair fight," Storm maintained definitively.

"But what's the likelihood that he'll play fair," Scott countered.

They were all silent for moment before Storm added, "I believe that this is the perfect opportunity for us to flush them all out and to defeat them, once and for all,"

After another moment of silent deliberation Scott replied, "I say we do it."

Xavier's eyes met Storm's. "And you're sure about this."

"Yes," she answered emphatically. "It's time to stand and fight, but we'll need help."

Xavier stared off thoughtfully before responding, "I believe I'll place some calls to a few old friends. In the meantime we'll give Storm's team an opportunity to rest before briefing everyone," he finished. The two leaders nodded and Scott stood to leave.

"I'll see you this evening," Ororo said to him and he patted her shoulder companionably before quietly leaving the office.

**Storm**

When Ororo and Xavier were alone the professor maneuvered his chair closer and stroked her cheek before leaning forward to capture her lips. She sighed softly against his mouth and trailed her fingers down the back of his neck.

When he pulled away he murmured, "I missed you last night. It was nearly impossible to sleep without you."

She smiled and leaned forward to rest her cheek on his shoulder. "How were you able to sleep before I found my way into your bed?"

He ran a hand over her hair and answered, "I don't think I was really alive before you found your way into my bed."

They were both silent for a moment before Ororo whispered, "I love you."

Xavier's arms gathered her closer and he held her tightly to his chest. "And I love you, my darling Precious," he answered back, warmly. Ororo's heart fluttered at the sound of the words finally coming from him.

After another quiet moment Charles spoke again. "I know that we have to end this. I know that it's paramount that we defeat the brotherhood. But I'm uneasy about what is to take place."

Ororo drew away to look into Charles' eyes. "You don't think we're prepared to overpower them?"

"I have no doubts about the X-Men's abilities. My concern is for you."

Ororo nodded her understanding. "Nothing is going to happen to me," she reassured him.

Xavier was silent for a moment. When he spoke again his tone was disquieting. "Erik wants to do unimaginable, unspeakable things to you just to hurt me… then he would give you to Victor." He halted briefly, obviously disturbed by the image.

"But I won't let that happen," he finally continued harshly, a dark fire burning in his eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you… whatever the cost."

Ororo narrowed her eyes at Charles. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she recognized the determined set of his jaw. "Whatever they think to do to me, it won't stop me from showing up on that battlefield. There are some things that are bigger than you and I…like insuring a safe future for our students and every other mutant…maybe even our own children. I'm not afraid, so don't do anything foolish for my benefit. I can handle myself."

"I cannot lose you," he declared passionately.

"And you won't," she insisted before placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Now, come to bed with me and let's forget about fighting and war for a while." She kissed him again and his hands cupped her face.

"You need sleep," he pointed out.

"I need you," she rejoined and stood. "Now take me to bed, Professor."

**Jean**

Jean, Scott, Bobby, and Kitty were on duty again that morning. After his meeting with the professor, Scott had caught up with her as she walked through the deserted halls of the first floor.

The two of them had barely exchanged a word in the hours since they'd discovered Logan and Rogue together. When everyone had left the professor's office on Wednesday evening after discussing the appropriateness of the relationship, Scott had barely looked at her. She knew he was angry that she seemed to be siding with Logan.

The truth was, as she'd sat and listened to the others debate over the wrongness or rightness of the situation, she'd thought of her own indefensible behavior over the last few days. Jean figured that if a grown woman like herself could act so foolishly, surely it was possible for the younger woman to be mature enough to handle the Wolverine. After the warm intimacy she'd witnessed between the two of them, Jean was pretty sure she could.

At present Jean and Scott continued walking the halls. Jean kept not only her eyes and ears alert, but also made sure her telepathic senses were sharp as well. She was "listening" intently when she was bombarded in her mind's eye by a vision of Logan, sweaty and panting. Jean gasped and tried to force out the image.

"Everything okay," Scott asked placing a supporting hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she replied casually as they again began to walk. A moment later she saw Logan again, eyes shut and mouth slack in pleasure. Jean stopped again, closing her eyes and pressing her hands to her temples.

"Magneto," Scott questioned in alarm.

"No," She answered quickly.

It wasn't uncommon for Jean to pick up thoughts and images from the students, particularly if they were in a heightened emotional state, if she didn't take the initiative to block them out. And normally she did, but today she had left herself wide open and was now seeing Logan through Rogue's mind. And for a fleeting instant she could feel Rogue's immense enjoyment of him.

Clearing the scene from her mind, Jean hesitated for a moment before revealing, "Rogue and Logan are umm…together." She wasn't sure what made her tell him. It was a private matter and Scott definitely didn't need to know.

Scott's face tensed and he looked away from her. "If he hurts her, I'll kill him."

"I think he's in love with her," she quietly admitted.

Scott's head turned sharply back toward her. She knew that behind those glasses his eyes were narrowed. "And how is it that you know so much about what's been going on between them?"

Her heart jumped at the accusation in his voice. "This is Logan we're talking about," she hedged. "Did you really think he'd keep his distance from me? When he began to back off, I knew that things between them had changed." It was a small comfort to Jean to know that what she'd said was only half a lie.

Leaning in, he uttered, "Even knowing what you know about him… even after this sudden change of heart from one day to the next, you still supported letting him stay. That's an awful lot of trust you have in Logan. It makes me wonder what that says about you."

Jean flinched. She deserved that and more, she knew, but still somehow it cut her. With a sinking feeling, she wondered, too, exactly what kind of woman she had become.

**Rogue**

Rogue wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but when she rolled over and reached out across the bed she encountered only empty space. Frowning, she sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes finally settled on Logan, sitting in a plush chair wearing a pair of jeans, thrown on haphazardly and staring at a thick envelope in his hands.

She reached for the flannel shirt that hung from one of the bedposts and slipped it on, not bothering to button it up. As she padded over to Logan she couldn't help but notice his troubled expression. She wondered, sympathetically, if he'd had another nightmare.

Coming up behind him, she trailed her hands over his shoulders comfortingly before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, nodding slightly.

"Why don't you come back to bed," she encouraged softly, and rubbed her smooth cheek against his furry one.

"In a minute, babe" he answered, his voice rough and quiet.

Rogue let out a soft sigh as she straightened, then kissed the top of his head. Though she wanted to know what was making him so somber, she wouldn't press him. She was about to return to bed when the envelope in his hands caught her eye again. "What is that?"

Logan gave a grunt. "The professor finally got back to me. It's everything he could find that might lead me to my past."

"Logan," she whispered excitedly, coming around to take the packet from his grasp. "And you haven't even opened it yet."

Exhaling loudly Logan sat back in his chair and rubbed her leg affectionately. "I'm waiting until all this brotherhood stuff is over. A few more days won't kill me."

With a laugh, Rogue knelt in front of him and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'm so happy for you. I just know that something in this envelope will lead us to your past."

Rogue saw Logan's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before letting his hand graze her cheek. "When I go…if I go, I can't take you with me."

Rogue's smile faltered and for a moment she was surprised into silence. A second later her face wrinkled in confusion. "Why would you say that?" .

"Because it's true," he answered and his brow lifted just a fraction in emphasis.

When she saw that he was serious, Rogue gave an uncertain little laugh. "That doesn't make sense. We talked about leaving together just yesterday. We agreed that if Scott said you had to go, I was coming with you."

Logan rubbed a hand over his face before replying, "I know… but that was anger talking. I wasn't really thinking."

Rogue's mouth worked in disbelief …wasn't really thinking? He was making it sound as though he didn't really want her with him.

Trying to hide some of her discomfiture, Rogue took a moment and sat down on the floor before looking back up at Logan. "So you think it'll be too much trouble to take me along."

"No…it's not that," he said, shaking his head in denial and pursing his lips.

"Okay," she replied, still unsure. "So what's the problem?"

"I can't afford to take you," he revealed gruffly, and looked rather uncomfortable as he said the words.

So that was it. He was worried about money. Rogue gave him a small indulgent smile. "What are you talking about… you can make a killing in the ring, and I'm not some helpless weakling. I can work… do odd jobs along the way."

"No," he said firmly. "I don't want you slumming around with me. And I can't be sure that I could always be right there to protect you. It's safer for you to stay here."

Taken aback Rogue gawked at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can protect myself. What do you think I've been doing for the last 2 years, twiddling my thumbs? I'm an X-Man. I really don't see why it should be that big of a deal if I come with you."

"Rogue, will you please just trust me," he replied, and gave her a look that said he didn't want her to argue the point anymore. He was about to be sorely disappointed.

"Logan," she admonished, realizing that she sounded like she was scolding a wayward youngster. "I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

"Rogue…" he began in objection.

"I'm serious, Logan," she insisted. "Nothing you say will persuade me that it's a bad idea."

"Rogue," he rumbled again in warning, but she stopped him once more.

"I mean it. My mind is made up. You can like it or not, but I'm coming with you."

"Rogue, damnit, listen," he ground out, taking hold of her upper arms. "This is not some fairytale getaway. I don't have any money. Do you understand what that means? It means sleeping wherever, whenever. It means eating whatever, whenever. And all of this out there in a world full of people who hate us. In places like I'm going, if they get even a whiff of what we are..." His words trailed off as he dropped his hands and shook his head. "It's brutal and it's dangerous and it's no place for you."

While he made his little speech Rogue's mouth had fallen open and anger rushed through her. Why the hell was he suddenly treating her like some kind of pathetic child? "I've been on the road before, Logan, or have you forgotten? And I'm not some scared little girl anymore."

His mouth hardened and he angled his head at her. "Then be grown up enough to know it's better to stay here where you have everything you could ever need."

There was silence for a while as neither of them seemed to know what to say. Logan adjusted his back in the chair and stared off at the wall while Rogue stood, if for no other reason than to help herself think. Her mind was reeling from the suddenly harsh turn their conversation had taken.

She walked back toward the bed and raked a frustrated hand through her hair. She couldn't figure out why Logan would be so resigned to the idea that her going with him was impossible. The Wolverine she knew acted first and thought about the consequences later. Why would he be so adamant about her staying at the mansion?

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to Rogue. Logan was gone for two years with only one piece of information from the Professor the last time. The envelope that she held in her hands now contained enough info to keep him away forever. This was most likely his way of cutting ties with her so that he could take off unencumbered.

She came back over to him and dropped the parcel into his lap, meeting his eyes squarely. She wanted to hear the truth from him. "So what is it that you expect from me," she demanded, trying to keep her voice steady. "Am I supposed to wait around for you until you decide to bring your sorry ass back?"

He drew back slightly like he was surprised by the question. "You make it sound like you can't."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she intoned sarcastically, her hands moving to her hips. "I meant for it to sound like I won't." She tossed her head defiantly. "If you leave this house, I'm not going to wait for you." At her words he stood, his eyes roaming over her face, and he had the nerve to look as though she had hurt him. She wasn't fooled. "I know that you don't care whether I wait or not. You were here biding your time until the professor got back with you. You said so yourself. Whether you spent that time with me or with Jean didn't matter as long as you got laid. Now you have what you came for and you're ready to leave."

"So that's what you think of me," he questioned and a muscle worked in his face. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"You know, I thought I did, too." She turned and went over to grab up her uniform. She had allowed him to humiliate her long enough. Stripping off his shirt she called out, "Tell me something, if it were Jean in your bed instead of me would you still be leaving?"

He clinched his jaw before answering, "If I had been with Jean I'd already be gone."

**Logan**

To Logan it felt like the room was spinning. How had their conversation turned into this?

"If you leave this house, I'm not going to wait for you," she'd said and at the sound of those words he had felt the air in his lungs escape him. What the fuck? She couldn't wait a few months for him to search without looking for some other guy to take his place?

Her declaration had made him think of that little shit, Bobby, and Logan had wanted to growl his fury. Images of that piss ant touching Rogue, even if it was through ice or fabric, made Logan's gut boil with rage. He was so far gone he couldn't stand it. He needed her… and he didn't fucking share.

And he was sure that she had only brought up Jean just to make herself feel better about moving on.

"What happened to there being no bullshit between us," she was saying now. She had begun to slip back into her uniform, not even bothering with her underwear.

"I'm not bullshitting you," he said irately. A moment later, angry and frustrated, Logan raked a hand through his unruly hair and growled out, "I didn't ask for any of this," referring to his strong attachment to her and the unfamiliar ache in his chest, though he was speaking more to himself than to her.

"No, you didn't, and I understand," she began, her words dripping with mockery and anger as she finished zipping up and faced him. "I understand that you're used to looking out only for yourself. I know that you only do what's convenient for the Wolverine, whether it be popping the cherry on little Marie or leaving your baggage behind."

Logan's nostrils flared as he drew in a harsh breath. How could she think so little of him? It didn't matter if everyone else in the world thought he was a piece of shit, but not Rogue. In her eyes he wanted…no…needed to be somebody worthwhile.

"So that's how you see me," he asked, his anger running unchecked. He narrowed his eyes and stalked in front of her, towering over her. "Tell me something, little Marie, did I show up at your door looking to fuck or did you show up at mine?"

She sucked in a shocked breath and her face contorted into a look of horrified shame before she reared back and slapped him, the clap echoing in the silence of the room. A second later she cradled her hand with the other. Logan knew that the contact with his metal had stung and he had to restrain himself from reaching out to check on her.

"I can't believe I gave myself to you," she said in a small voice. A beat later she made her way over to the door, but before going through she looked over her shoulder and with trembling lips said, "Don't ever speak to me again," then she was gone.

For a while Logan stood unmoving, rooted to his spot, staring at the door. He had not meant to say those words. Her accusation had wounded him and he had lashed out like he would toward anyone else, but this wasn't just some asshole he was dealing with here. This was Rogue…his Rogue…and he had just lost her….

xXx

*Please* (pretty please!) review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
